A Different Story - The Walking Dead
by Bubbles2k100
Summary: When the remaining group travel onwards, encountering problems that will change their whole worlds and more, will they be able to survive in what's left of Wellington? Or will the past come back to haunt them and lead them to do things they will regret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - *IMPORTANT* Only making adjustments to this story for the next couple of days so if you have already read, there's probably no point in reading again (unless you really enjoyed it, like I hope many of you did) For new readers, _Welcome!_ aha - Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Clementine had been with the cabin group for a few weeks now. She had been through so much with them; fighting off Carver, the worst man in the world, protecting each other from the undead and much, much more.

She had been given a choice; Stay at Parkers Run with Luke, Sarah, Kenny and Rebecca, Follow Jane to the observation deck to keep an eye on the young woman since most of the group didn't trust her yet, or go with Bonnie and Mike to a museum a few miles away.

She had decided to stay back and check on Sarah real quick, sadly not getting much out of the grieving teen. Sarah was devastated over Carlos's death, her father and only family member left, and Clementine left her to be alone and get her bearings back.

She quickly followed the trail to the museum, after taking Rebecca's advice and leaving Jane alone, and caught up to Mike and Bonnie. The trio entered the abandoned museum and looked around, being careful not to get hurt on any of the smash glass that littered the floor from smashed windows and glass cases that had been raided.

"I found something!" Clementine shouts as she pulls up a barrier. It jams so there's only a small space to look through. Bonnie approaches her with Mike. "Look! There's water in there!" she exclaims. "The doors locked and that's as high as it will go…" Clementine says looking at the barrier. "Maybe if someone was small enough, they could squeeze through and open the door from the inside?" Bonnie says looking at Clementine with a hopeful smile. "Alright, Alright, I'll do it…" she says rolling her eyes.

She jumps up and pulls herself through half way before getting stuck. "I'm stuck…" she says wiggling around. "Hmm… maybe if I pull from-" Bonnie says but gets cut off by the growls of a walker. An old rotting hand appears on the counter on front of Clementine. It grabs her arm and pulls her through. She's shocked by how strong it is.

"Ahhhh!" she screams as the walker climbs on top of her. Clementine holds it away with on foot on its shoulder and the other on its head. Mike kicks down the door and grabs the walker off Clementine before stabbing it in the head with his knife.

Bonnie runs to Clementine, as does Mike. "Oh my God, Clementine, I'm so sorry I should have never asked you to do that!" Bonnie says pacing around the room. Clementine's still lying on the ground recovering from the scare. "You alright?" Mike asks sitting her up. She shakes her head quickly.

"Why? Did it get you?!" he asks, panic in his voice. "I left my inhaler in my backpack!" she says searching her pockets just in case. "Wait, you have asthma?" Bonnie asks. She nods. "Bonnie, stay here. We'll be back!" Mike says pulling Clementine onto his back.

He runs back to the group with the little girl.

* * *

When they arrive, Rebecca looks at them confused. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Did you see her backpack?" he asks looking around quickly. "I think Luke knows where it is…" she says.

"Someone mention my name?" Luke asks approaching them. "Is something wrong?" he asks looking at Clementine on Mikes back. "Her backpack!" Mike exclaims. "Over there." Luke says pointing to the fountain. Mike runs over and sits Clementine beside her bag. She quickly opens it up and pours the contents out onto the ground. She grabs her inhaler off the ground and shoves it into her mouth.

"You have asthma?!" Luke asks kneeling down beside her. She nods as she inhales deeply. "Is there anything else you've been keeping from us?" he asks putting his hand on her shoulder. She thinks to herself for a minute before shaking her head. "Good. You feel better?" Mike asks standing up. "Yeah…" she says putting everything back in the small pink bag. "I'm gonna head back to Bonnie. You stay here and rest." He says walking back towards the museum.

"Don't put it back in there, Clem; Keep it in your pocket in case it happens again." Luke says helping her up. "I won't need it again; I never do!" she mumbles.

* * *

"Clem?" Nick asks approaching her. "Yeah?" she asks looking at him with a smile. "Would you mind talking to Kenny and try getting him to come out?" He asks looking at a huge tent in the corner. "I really don't want to, Nick… What if he gets angry?" she asks her smile turning into a frown. "I'll be outside; if anything happens ill come save you!" he says with a smirk. "Alright…" she says making her way towards the tent.

Kenny is sitting on the floor inside. "I came to check on you." she says entering the tent.

"Do you know what it feels like to get beaten almost to dead? Peaceful. It felt peaceful. It was like I was floating away on a cloud… but then I woke up, and I'm still taking a beating every day. I lost Duck, Katjaa, Sarita-" Kenny whispers.

"-You can't just sit in here for the rest of your life…" Clementine says trying to snap him back to reality.

"I wish Carver had just finished me off; clearly I'm not helping anyone by being around…" he says shaking his head.

"Well he didn't, whether you like it or not!" Clementine says losing her patience with the bearded man. "Rebecca's out there about to have her baby and you're just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself!" she states raising her voice.

"You haven't felt like this, Clementine, so how the hell would you know anything…?" he says bitterly.

There's a brief silence.

"I had to shoot Lee! So don't be an asshole and act like you're the only one whose lost people!" she says as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Nick enters the tent to back up Clementine after he hears shouting. "Just go away! I can't even look at you…" Kenny says, anger riddling his voice.

Nick puts his hand on the young girls shoulder and leads her outside. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks kneeling down to her level. "No… I told u I didn't want to…" she says trying to hide her tears behind her cap. Nick can tell she's sad by the tone of her voice.

He's not really good at comforting people; not like Luke is; but he pulls her into a hug in an attempt to calm her down. She sniffled into his shirt slightly as she pulls herself back together. Nick catches her gaze and is relieved that he actually calmed her down.

"I didn't think you'd like hugs…" she says a bit happier.

"I don't, but I can make an exception for you." He says releasing her.

"Is it because I'm a little girl?" she asks drying her eyes, and raising an accusing eyebrow at him. She hated being called a little girl, and hated it more when she was treated like one. She may only be eleven but she was more mature that any other kid her age.

"No, it's 'cos I respect you for going in there even though you didn't want to! Plus, I like your attitude; It reminds me of myself…" he says winking at her.

She giggles quietly and heads back to where she was sitting against the ruins of a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Please leave reviews and I could use some ideas if anyone has any... (I have the chapter 3 and maybe chapter 4 finished but then I'm stuck) Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Mike, Bonnie, Sarah and Jane sit around a small fire eating some crackers.

"Where Kenny?" Mike asks looking around confused. "Still in the tent…" Rebecca says rolling her eyes. "What about Clementine?" Sarah asks. "Last time I saw her she was against the wall over there…" Nick says looking over to where she was, but no longer is.

"Clementine!" Luke calls. She appears around the corner and walks over to everybody slowly.

"Better grab some before it's all gone!" Luke says handing her some crackers.

She pushes his hand away. "I'm not hungry; Sarah can have 'em…" she says with a small, forced smile before walking over to the wall and sitting down. "What's her problem?" Jane mumbles. Luke looks at Nick confused.

Nick takes the crackers from Luke and stands up. He slides down the wall beside Clementine.

"Hey…" he says looking down at her. "You okay?" he asks. "Kenny kinda scared me… I think he… doesn't want to be here anymore." She says slowly as if thinking of the right thing to say.

Everyone around the fire is watching to see if Nick can snap her out of whatever's wrong with her.

"Do you mean, not in the group anymore?" Nick asks.

"I mean not in this world anymore…" she says looking up at him with her big, sad, amber eyes.

He wraps his arm around her back.

"When Uncle Pete died… I felt that way too. I realised that I was being stupid and that just because I lost him, didn't mean I didn't have anyone left or nothing to live for. I still have you, Sarah, Luke and everyone else in the group!"

Luke is looking at how interested Clementine has become at what Nick is saying; and even though he can't hear them, he can tell by the way she is looking at him, he is really helping her.

"Kenny's a smart man, Clementine; smarter than me anyway. He'll pull through! Just give him time…" Nick explains smiling at the little girl beside him.

"Now you better eat something; don't want you to starve!" he says holding a hand full of cracker to her.

She looks at it for a minute before taking them from him and stuffing them in her mouth. They both laugh. Nick looks over at Luke and winks.

Nick and Clementine sit with the rest of the group and finish their snack.

* * *

The sky is a purple/red colour, indicating it will be dark soon.

"I'm gonna get to bed early tonight…" Rebecca says laying her sleeping bag beside the fire. Mike and Bonnie do the same. Jane wanders off on her own; like usual.

"I'll take the first watch." Luke says sitting down on the wall.

"No, Luke, I'll take first watch. You haven't slept in forever!" Nick says looking at him with wide eyes.

"Nick, I'll take _first_ watch! I'll wake you at just after midnight and you can take over." Luke says with a smirk.

"Okay then…" Nick says walking back over to the fire.

Clementine comes up beside him.

"You should get some sleep, Clementine." He says handing her a sleeping bag.

"Shouldn't you too?" she asks looking up at him with a sassy smile.

"Okay, okay, I'll get some rest too! Come on…" he says walking over to where Sarah is lying.

* * *

Later into the night, Nick is staring at the stars in the sky and listening to Sarah's soft snores across from him.

It was a cold night.

"Nick?" Clementine whispers.

"Yeah?" he asks looking over to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for cheering me up earlier…" she says.

Nick smiles to himself. "Don't mention it; now get some sleep!" he says.

"Night!" she says closing her eyes.

"Night…" he replies.

They both fall asleep. Nick wakes up to someone shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up! Nick!" Luke whispers shaking his friend.

"I'm awake!" Nick moans loudly.

"Shhh; you're gonna wake Clem or Sarah!" Luke whispers, looking at the children.

"Shit! Sorry…" Nick says walking to the wall.

Luke lies down in Nick's sleeping bag on his side facing Clementine's back. He's surprised when she rolls over and opens her eyes. "You should be asleep." Luke says, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"I can't…" she whispers pulling her sleeping bag tighter around her small frame. "Why not?" he asks with a yawn.

"It's too cold!" she exclaims. Luke wiggles closer to Clementine and pulls her close.

"That better?" he asks sitting his head on top of her cap.

"Yeah, Thanks!" she says snuggling closer to him. "Goodnight." He whispers closing his eyes. "Night…" she whispers back.

* * *

Clementine awakes in the early hours of the morning.

She's still wrapped in Luke's arms but manages to wriggle free. She approaches Nick who's still sitting on the wall.

"Why are you up so early, Clementine?" He asks when he sees her coming. She shrugs her shoulders and sits beside him.

"You need to sleep or you won't have the energy you usually have!" he explains.

"I don't really sleep at all you know…" she whispers.

"Why not?!" he asks looking down at her with wide eyes.

"I dunno; It's just every noise wakes me up so there is no point just lying there when I can help keep watch!" she says looking up at him.

He looks closely at her features and for the first time notices the dark circles under her eyes.

"Clementine, you must be exhausted!" Nick exclaims standing up.

"I'm fine!" she says annoyed. "Just try and get some rest…" Nick says handing her a blanket and sitting back down beside her.

She leans against him and slowly drifts off into a half sleep.

* * *

Everyone starts waking up.

Luke notices Clementine's absence and looks around.

When he sees her with Nick, he walks towards them.

"Morning!" he exclaims in his accent.

Clementine wakes with a start and looks around.

"Luke, you idiot!" Nick says shaking his head. "What?" Luke asks. "She was asleep till you came over here shouting!" Nick exclaims.

Clementine rubs her eyes and stands up. "I'm gonna go with Sarah!" she says handing Nick the blanket.

When she leaves, Nick gives Luke and annoyed glare.

"Look, I didn't know!" Luke defends himself. "Whatever…" Nick mumbles walking towards the others.

They all eat and go on doing their own things.

* * *

Sarah and Clementine are playing eye-spy while Rebecca keeps a close eye on them.

Nick is watching Clementine closely.

Ever since he found out she hasn't slept, he has been worrying about her.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks catching Nicks attention. "Do you see something 'off' with Clementine?" Nick asks looking back at her.

"No; she looks just the same as always." Luke says.

"That's the thing that's got me worried most…" Nick exclaims. "Why?" Luke asks confused by Nicks answer.

"The bags under her eyes; they've been there since we met her which means she hasn't slept properly in a long time!" Nick exclaims.

Luke's face darkens.

"Shit… You're right!" he mumbles looking at the two young girls.

"Hey girls, better get bed; it's getting late!" Mike says a little while later.

Clementine and Sarah don't argue and get comfortable.

* * *

A few hours later, Nick, Luke and Rebecca go to bed too. "Mike's on watch, yeah?" Luke asks lying down beside Sarah. "Yeah. Bonnie's 'helping' him if you know what I mean…" Rebecca says with a smile.

"I don't think we should talk about stuff like that right now…" Nick says looking around.

"Why not?" Rebecca asks looking at Luke who returns the same confused look.

"Clementine?" Nick asks looking at the girl in her sleeping bag. "Yeah?" she replies. "That's why." Nick says looking back at Rebecca.

"You should be asleep…" Rebecca says giving her a confused glance.

"I know; Sorry, I'll go to sleep now…" she mumbles.

Everyone falls asleep.

Clementine wakes up to a moan. She thinks someone if messing around but then she sees a small hoard of zombies.

She jumps up and shakes Nick who's lying beside her.

"Nick! Nick, there's walkers!" she exclaims.

He jumps up and kicks Luke on the way towards the intruders.

They take them down easily and return to bed.

"Good work, Clem!" Luke says.

"Yeah; see Nick, it's a good thing I don't fully sleep!" she says lying down.

"Go to sleep!" Nick says falling back into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I though giving Clementine asthma would add the idea that she has more of a struggle to survive than she does in the game (I know its kind of mean but your gonna have to deal with it ;) jk) Enjoy :D**

* * *

In the morning everyone moves to the observation deck.

On the way up, Bonnie drops her gun and it shoots.

Walkers start coming towards them in every direction.

"Run!" Kenny shouts catching up to everyone else.

These where the first words he had spoken in two days.

When they get to the observation deck, Clementine and Luke move a cannon to block the gate to the stairs. It breaks through the ground and causes the deck to break and collapse.

Sarah falls down with the rubble and Jane is hanging from the edge.

"Jane! Save Sarah!" Clementine demands.

"What?! There's no saving her; pull me up!" Jane exclaims.

"We can't just give up without trying!" Clementine states. Jane sighs and let's go of the edge.

She barely even tries to save Sarah and gives up after a few minutes. She climbs back up the broken part of the deck.

Clementine pushes her out of the way and slides down.

She hears someone telling her to come back but she's not letting Sarah die.

Bonnie and Mike are keeping the walkers away by shooting the ones that get too close.

It doesn't take Clementine long to free Sarah enough so she can get out from under the debris. "Come on!" Clementine says pushing Sarah up the deck.

She hears something hit the deck and roll back down. Turning around, she sees her inhaler in the dirt.

"Shoot!" she hisses under her breath as she slides down once more.

"Clementine! What are you doing?" Nick yells getting ready to follow her. He stays where he is when he sees her coming back up waving her inhaler.

Suddenly the last bit of the deck starts creaking and everyone knows what's about to happen.

Clementine runs half way up the broken deck before it collapses.

She jumps up and reaches for Luke's hand.

It's as if time slows down; Clementine fingers brush off Luke's but neither of them gets a grip.

The group watch in horror as the young girl falls down onto her stomach.

When she hits the ground she groans and lifts herself up.

"Clem, Jump up!" Mike shouts down to her.

She tries to jump but it's too high up. "Help me!" She screams looking over her shoulder to see Walkers approaching.

What happens next surprises everyone.

Kenny lands with a thud beside Clementine and boosts her up. Then he jumps up and grabs Mike's hands to be pulled up too.

Clementine lies on her back and sticks her inhaler in her mouth.

She feels someone pull her away from the edge but doesn't see who because her eyes are tightly shut.

* * *

She can't catch her breath and things get worse.

"It's empty…?" she whispers spraying her inhaler in the air to see nothing come out.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asks putting her hand on the girl's stomach.

"I need… air!" Clementine squeals sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Nick asks running to her side.

"It's empty! She exclaims tears rimming her eyes as she throws her inhaler at the wall.

"How bad do you need it?" Luke asks looking for her spare.

"Bad…" she says gasping for air.

"Where's you spare!" Luke exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"I think that was it…" Bonnie says pointing to the one on the ground.

"She can have my spare…" Sarah speaks up handing her inhaler to Clementine.

"No! You'll need it…" Clementine says pushing her hand away.

Before anyone can argue, Kenny takes the inhaler, pushes it into Clementine's mouth and puffs it twice.

He hands it back to Sarah and looks Clementine in the eyes.

"You know what will happen if you don't take it?" he asks calmly.

She nods her head.

"Tell me." Kenny says making sure she understands how important it is.

"I'll die…" she mumbles.

"You'll die; and no one wants you dead!" he explains turning to Sarah.

"Consider it like this; you saved her – she saved you." Kenny says standing up and walking away.

Sarah lies down to rest after the event and Clementine lies back down so no one will see her upset.

Everyone realises anyway.

"Clementine…" Nick starts. "Go away!" Clementine exclaims sadly turning away.

He does as she says and leaves her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Rebloxic for a good plot idea... This story is going to take a serious turn in future chapters! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute…" Nick mutters under his breath to Luke.

"What!?" Luke asks.

Nick jumps from the observation deck and starts leaving the area.

Clementine sits up to see what he's doing. She thinks it's her fault that he's leaving so she jumps down and runs after him. Luke is also about to follow but Mike stops him.

"Kenny and I can't be the only men here…" He whispers.

* * *

When Clementine reaches Nick she grabs his sleeve and pulls him to a halt. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'll be back in a minute; come along or go back. It's your choice." He says continuing to walk.

Clementine's surprised that Nick is giving her a choice and not demanding her to go back to safety.

"So I don't _have_ to stay?" she asks jogging beside him.

"No." he says.

"And I don't _have_ to go?" she asks.

"Nope." Nick says a smirk appearing on his face.

"I guess I'll stay with you…" she says sticking close to him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Clementine asks dragging her feet.

"Nearly…" Nick says squinting his eyes to see the museum ahead of them.

"Why are we going here, again?" she asks.

"You'll see when we get there!" he says dragging her forward.

They walk into the wreck of the museum and Nick picks up a box.

"Mike already checked that…I think…" Clementine says.

Nick pulls out a first aid kit.

He opens it up and sighs in relief. Everything's still in it and in a small pocket at the side, there's a brand new inhaler.

He hands it to Clementine and smiles. "Thanks!" she says putting it in her pocket with her photo of Lee and other random objects she picked up on her travels.

"Let's get back to the others." Nick says leading the way back down the trail they came.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go?!" Luke says as he pulls Clementine up onto the deck.

"With Nick!" she says helping pull Nick up too.

"I went to get this…" Nick says handing the first aid kit to his friend.

"You could have at least told us." Rebecca says.

"Now that everyone's here, we better get moving if we want to get to Wellington before that baby gets here." Kenny says looking at Rebecca.

"Alright, everybody pack your things and let's get going!" Luke says.

Clementine's surprised that they are actually agreeing on something for once. She suddenly remembers something and decides to speak up.

"There's a little town not too far from here!" she says pointing to the top of what looks like a church in the distance.

"That'll be a good stop on the way!" Mike says with a smile.

They pack up their items and head out in the direction of the town.

* * *

It had started snowing when the group left the observation deck; and now, after an hour of walking, the snow was getting heavy.

Jane went up ahead of everyone complaining that they were too slow.

Luke, Kenny and Rebecca were leading the others, discussing what they would do when they got to the town. Bonnie and Mike are behind them chatting. Sarah and Clementine are at the back and Nick is on front keeping and close eye on them.

"Sarah, do you remember when I showed you how to use a gun?" Clementine asks quietly.

"Yeah, I remember…" Sarah says, fear showing in her words.

"You can't be scared Sarah! It's just how the world works now." Clementine states blankly.

"I know, I'm just…" Sarah gets cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Hello?" the figure asks.

Clementine squints her eyes and realises who it is. "Arvo?" she asks.

"You know this guy?" Bonnie asks.

"Jane and I met him on the observation deck before…" Clementine explains.

"He's the guy?" Luke asks readying his weapon.

"Keep your guard up!" Kenny hisses taking his gun out.

"Hey friend…" Kenny says when Arvo reaches them.

"Hello. You're Clementine, Yes?" he asks looking down at the small girl.

"Hi Arvo…" she says.

"You're not out here alone, are you?" Luke asks looking around.

Three people emerge from the trees; A large tattooed man, a woman with short, blonde hair and another man with a shotgun.

The tattooed man man starts speaking in, what sounds like, Russian and Arvo replies in the same language.

"What did he say?" Sarah asks.

Nick blocks her with his body in-case someone tries to pull something.

"I told them you're the ones who robbed me. They think it's funny your just a little girl." He explains.

"Robbed?" Rebecca asks looking at Clementine.

"It wasn't us, it was Jane! I let you go!" Clementine defends herself.

"Jane? Where's this 'Jane'?" Arvo asks looking around

. "She went ahead…" Bonnie says.

Before anyone else can speak, the man with the shotgun falls to the ground dead with a bullet hole through his head.

Everyone opens fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you for your review ZombieGuy96. (I took your advise :D) Enjoy**

* * *

Clementine feels herself get pushed to the ground as her ears ring from the gunshots.

After a few minutes of laying the snow, someone pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks brushing the snow off her.

"Yeah…" she says looking around.

All the Russians are dead, except Arvo. Jane has him held tightly so he can't escape.

Bonnie and Mike are kneeling over the corpse of Rebecca who has a bullet wound in her stomach. The shot instantly killed her unborn baby and she bled to death shortly afterwards.

Nick is helping Sarah get over the shock of the whole incident and Kenny is approaching Arvo and Jane angrily.

"You're gonna pay for this you little shit!" he bellows grabbing Arvo by the collar.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" Kenny demands.

"I'm a doctor! I can help if there are any more injuries!" Arvo exclaims.

"Kenny just let him go…" Bonnie says approaching him.

"He just killed a pregnant woman!" Kenny snaps.

"If we kill him we're just sinking to his level." Nick says.

"He's right…" Mike says standing beside Nick.

"What do you think, Clem?" Luke whispers.

"I don't want anyone else to die. Besides, he said he's a doctor!" she says.

Luke turns to Kenny.

"Me and Clem don't think it's right to kill someone who isn't a walker!" he states.

Kenny rolls his eyes and let's go of Arvo. Jane releases her grip on him and smiles. "Did you's like my plan?" she asks.

"Rebecca's dead because of your 'plan'!" Bonnie exclaims.

"If I hadn't done it, more than one person would have died! I think it was good…" Jane mumbles.

"Come on, let's keep going." Nick says walking forward.

The rest of the group follow him.

* * *

When they reach the town, they're shocked by the amount of undead that roams the streets.

Most of the buildings are wrecked or taken over by the zombies.

The group take shelter in an old Church.

The stain-glass windows are all smashes out but at least it's a secure safe house.

Nick, Sarah, Bonnie and Mike sit together on the bench at the front of the church next to a small altar.

Arvo sits by himself near the door and Kenny stands next to him watching his every move.

Clementine sat by herself too until Luke sat beside her and took her hands in his.

"Gonna have to find you a pair of gloves when we get to Wellington…" he says, a grin on his face.

"We need to go search the town for some supplies." Jane says standing at the door.

"I'll go!" Kenny exclaims leaving Arvo alone. "Me too!" Mike says joining the duo at the door.

"Alright then, we three will head out." Kenny says.

The three volunteers leave the rest of the group at the church.

"Better relax while we can…" Bonnie says lying down beside Nick.

* * *

"Sarah?" Clementine whispers.

"Yeah?" Sarah asks looking beside her to where Clementine was sitting on the floor behind the altar.

"I'm gonna give you something but I don't think you're gonna like it…" she says.

"I'll love whatever it is Clem! Why would you think…?" Sarah stops talking when a gun is placed in her hand.

"It's _my_ gun but you can use it until you get comfortable with it. I'll just use my screwdriver!" Clementine explains pulling everything from her pockets and placing them in front of her friend.

"You can have any of my other stuff too if you promise to use it wisely." She says picking up the screwdriver

. Suddenly the front doors burst open; Mike, Kenny and Jane run inside.

"We're surrounded by Walkers!" Mike exclaims running to Bonnie and Nick.

Luke pulls Arvo up out of his seat and pushes him away from the door.

Kenny holds the doors shut with Jane.

"Climb up and out the windows!" Jane demands leaving Kenny's side.

Sarah runs to Nick and he explains what they are going to do.

Clementine is putting everything back in her pockets when Luke approaches her.

"Come on, kiddo!" he says picking up half her things and stuffing them in _his_ pockets.

* * *

After a bit of a struggle, everyone makes it out alright only to be faced with another danger. A trail behind the church leads into the unknown of a forest and the walkers are still coming for them.

Kenny and Jane take the lead, Nick and Luke are trying to catch up to them and Mike and Bonnie are behind the two young men. Clementine, Sarah and Arvo are at the back.

Arvo is genuinely worried that he won't be able to help the two little girls if something happens. He leaves them to push ahead and tell Luke to go back to them.

Sarah is handling the situation better than Clementine thought she would. Just as things start to seem like they're getting better, the shit hits the fan again.

Clementine feels her asthma affecting her and slows down a bit to get her inhaler out. She sticks her hands in her pockets and realises something's wrong.

Luke must have picked up her inhaler in the rush to escape the church!

* * *

She tries not to think about her breathing as she runs faster to catch up to Sarah.

"Where'd you go?" Sarah asks turning to the younger girl for a second before looking ahead again.

"Don't worry about…" Clementine's vision blurs and her world starts to spin from lack of oxygen.

She stumbles and falls to her knees coughing and choking as she attempts to control her breaths.

Sarah doesn't realise her friends is gone until she looks back and sees her trying to get up but falling back into the snow.

The walkers are getting close and Sarah's first reaction is to panic.

She quickly regains control of her emotions and raises Clementine's gun.

"Just like Clem thought me; It's just a thing… aim for the head…" she whispers to herself.

She holds her breath and places her finger on the trigger.

"Just don't hit Clementine…" she thinks to herself as her finger squeezes the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

**A/N - Cliff-hanger ;) I'll try and update tomorrow _but_ if it's not as long as I'd like then the next chapter may be a little late. Plz don't hate me :\**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry if recent chapters seem rushed (It's mainly because they have been) but I'm preparing for school next week and I also want to write my fic. I had been writing down things that came to me during random everyday chores and quickly updating the fic. I've put a lot of though into this chapter though and I know its short but I hope its of better quality. Leave Reviews to let me know if its better and, as always, Enjoy ;) **

* * *

BANG!

Everyone skids to a stop and looks back to where the two girls were supposed to be, but no longer are. Luke looks at Arvo angrily before running to the children far off in the distance.

Sarah is praying that she doesn't run out of ammo because she has no idea what to do if that happens; it was the one thing Clementine didn't teach her. Luke reaches her side and looks at her confused. "When did she learn to shoot a gun?" he thinks to himself.

"Luke! Help her!" Sarah shouts over the moans of the approaching zombies.

Luke looks to where Sarah is aiming and can just barely make out the figure of Clementine lying in the snow.

His heart starts pounding in his chest as he sprints towards her. It's as if his whole world is collapsing around him; as if the trees and snow surrounding the small trail they were following, are devouring his hopes of reaching the young girl in time. The thought of losing her; his family, hurt him more than any physical pain ever could.

Sarah was doing a good job at keeping the walkers that got too close away but everyone knew her ammo would run out eventually. Nick and Bonnie joined her side and fired their weapons into the distance.

Luke could feel the bullets whizzing by him but he didn't have time to worry about himself. He wraps one arm around Clementine's torso and pulls her up. He runs as fast as his legs can carry's him back in the direction of Sarah, Nick and Bonnie while scooping Clementine legs into his other arm to get a better grip.

* * *

Clementine had given up before Luke arrived.

She had no way to defend her self since she gave her gun to Sarah and couldn't figure out where she put her screwdriver. She had come to accept that death had come for her. She felt that she had let Lee down; that he died for nothing.

She heard a gunshot and felt a walker fall at her feet. "Someone's helping?" she thought.

She stared at the sky and held her breath; saving what air she could just in case a miracle could save her.

Luke was that miracle.

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asks as he slows down his pace.

She looks up at him with drowsy eyes. She had never suffered from an asthma attack this bad before. Her breathes were coming out in small, quick, puffs.

"Inhaler…" she whispers using the last of her air and bursts into another couching fit.

He puts one of his hands in her pocket but can't find it. He looks back at her face and is about to ask where it is but instead follows her gaze to his pocket. He instantly understands what happened.

He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out the inhaler. Clementine takes it quickly and inhales the medication. She sighs in relief after a minute and smiles up at Luke.

"I'm okay now…" she says looking down to see Sarah running towards them.

"Did you see me, Clem? I killed a walker!" Sarah exclaims excitedly.

"See, it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be, was it?" Clementine asks feeling proud that she has helped Sarah learn a survival skill.

"What happened to you?" Nick asks watching Luke place the eleven year old down.

"Asthma…" Clementine says rolling her inhaler around in her wet hands.

"It was my fault; I had her inhaler even though I told her to keep it in _her_ pockets. I almost got her killed…" Luke says covering his eyes with his hand.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Luke." Clementine says smiling up at him.

He removes his hand from his face and smiles back.

"At least you're alright…" he says.

Nick smiles and makes his way back over to Kenny, Jane and Arvo. Mike and Bonnie are sitting down on a log in the snow waiting for Kenny and Jane to stop harassing the young Russian boy.

"You should have been watching them!" Kenny yells.

"Now it's gonna take us even longer to get to Wellington…" Jane mutters.

"Stop arguing and let's find somewhere to spend the night!" Nick exclaims.

"Alright, let's go then!" Kenny says giving Arvo one last glare before taking the lead again; If looks could kill, Arvo would have died _quite_ a death!

Luke is behind Clementine and Sarah making sure they keep up this time. The snow soaked through Clementine's clothes so she was wet and cold. She pulled her jacket up over her mouth so no one would see her teeth chattering.

"I've already caused enough stress today; besides I'll dry off eventually…" She thinks to herself as she watches snowflakes dance in the breeze and the wind shake the branches of nearby trees.

* * *

**A/N - ****I have more interesting chapters coming up** **:) Will the group make it to Wellington or will there be another surprise waiting for them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - This chapter was a little rushed so I'm sorry if its bad quality writing. I've been busy getting ready for school but I wanted to give you a new chapter so this is what we got :) - Enjoy**

* * *

Darkness was approaching fast but thankfully the snow had eased as the group continued to walk along through the forest. The amount of trees around grew smaller and smaller every few minutes which meant they were almost out of the dense woods. Kenny and Mike had been gathering dry branches along the way to make a fire when they stopped.

"We can stop here for the night." Jane says patting the snow beside one of the few trees remaining in sight.

"Alright, now how do we _light_ the fire?" Bonnie asks as Mike and Kenny set down their bundles of sticks in the snow.

With trembling hands, Clementine takes a lighter out of her pocket. "I've got this…" she says showing it to the others.

"That should work!" Nick praises.

She doesn't seem to hear them and puts it back in her pocket.

"Clementine, we need the lighter…" Kenny says with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" she apologises handing it over to the bearded man. They light the sticks and warm up.

Sarah was sticking with Nick because she could tell something was wrong with Clementine. "We're running out of food and we're all gonna die of hypothermia if we don't get to Wellington soon!" Kenny exclaims.

"It shouldn't be much further…" Arvo speaks up.

"I'll scout ahead if you want; see if it's close and come back for you guys?" Jane asks.

"That might help… Okay, Jane try and be quick!" Bonnie says with a small nod. Jane stands up, takes some food from Kenny and heads out of the forest towards, what they hope is, the north.

Luke squints in the low light of the evening to get a better look at Clementine. "You feel okay? You look kinda pale…" he says sitting on a sleeping bag beside her.

She just nods her head. He goes to put his arm around her but pulls away when he feels how damp and cold she is.

"Clementine! You're wet; why didn't you say something?" he exclaims trying to catch her attention.

She pulls her coat higher over her mouth but Luke stops her and pulls it back down. She tries to stop her teeth from chattering but to no avail. "Jesus…" Luke mutters. "You're probably sick!" he exclaims.

She looks up at him weakly then back to the fire that had been lit moments before.

Mike sits next to Luke and sighs loudly. "It's getting cold out…" he says.

"Clementine…" Luke mutters ignoring Mike completely. Mike looks across to Clementine who's shivering uncontrollably.

"I don't mean to scare you kid, but I think you have hypothermia…" Mike says looking at her sorrowfully.

Luke snaps out of his trance and turns to the man beside him. Looking him straight in the eyes fiercely, he hisses "How would you know?" Mike is taking back by Luke's sudden anger.

"She has a lot of the symptoms; Shivering, pale skin, weakness and her confusion about the lighter. It's all part of the sickness. I know you might think I'm wrong and Arvo's the doctor, not me, but I've seen this before…" He explains.

Luke turns back to Clementine and wraps his arms around her. "Try and sleep; we'll get to Wellington tomorrow and get you medicine, a warm bed and them gloves I promised you!" He whispers pulling her closer so she can get warm.

When she falls asleep, Luke turns his attention to the rest of the group.

"Mike gets their attention, will you?" Luke asks calmer than his earlier outburst towards the man.

Mike asks everyone to sit around so Luke can tell then something. When everyone's listening, Luke clears his throat. "We think Clementine's suffering from hypothermia." He deadpans.

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably where she's sitting, Arvo looks at the sleeping girl and Kenny sighs loudly. Nick opens his mouth to speak but Sarah beats him to it.

"She'll be okay, though?" she asks hoping the answer is a simple 'Yes'.

"If we don't get her the medical help…" Luke can't finish his sentence.

"We'll get to Wellington as quickly as possible and she'll be fine!" Nick says trying to calm Sarah's nerves but his nerves are getting the better of him too and it shows in his voice.

"We can leave as soon as Jane gets back." Kenny says looking at the fire tiredly.

"That won't be too long…" Bonnie says a, smile plastered on her face as she looks over Kenny's shoulder.

Everyone follows her gaze and sees Jane running towards them. "That was surprisingly quick!" Kenny exclaims standing up.

"There's a hill not too far from here; I stood at the top and in the distance there were lights! I'm pretty sure it was Wellington!" She exclaims with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Should we go now?" Mike asks.

"We should get there as quickly as possible!" Jane exclaims.

Kenny agrees.

Bonnie shakes her head and sighs. "What about Clementine?" she asks.

Arvo looks like he's about to speak but keeps quiet. "We need to rest for tonight…" Luke says locking eyes Kenny.

"Why don't we ask her what she wants to do?" Nick asks.

"Yeah that sounds good!" Sarah says smiling at Nick.

There's a quiet mumble of 'I guess' or 'yeah, okay'. Luke turns to Clementine sleeping form and shakes her arm.

"Clem?"

* * *

**A/N - Sorry that it was mostly dialogue, but I just needed to get _everyone_ interacting about the shortage of food and how the cold was effecting them. I also needed to highlight how Clementine didn't want to cause any trouble so she was keeping her problems to herself even though it was serious (but obviously, Luke found out.) Anyway, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to leave a Review. :)**

***Just watched the trailer for the season two finale :D If you haven't seen it yet, check it out _NOW_!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - This chapter was a bit slow but it WILL get more interesting in the next few episodes :) - Enjoy**

* * *

Trudging up the hill Jane had mentioned earlier, Nick listened to the quiet conversation of the others ahead of him flow through the night air. He watched as Clementine stumbled but Luke pulled her forwards anyway. It wasn't right to push her when she wasn't up for it.

"Luke, slow down!" Nick exclaims putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"The sooner we get to Wellington, the sooner Clem will get better…" Luke mumbles holding the young girls hand tighter.

Something snapped in Nick as he pulled Luke to a stop. "Look at her!" he demanded pointing at Clementine's trembling body.

"I know she's sick, Nick! Why do you think I'm trying to get to this God dammed place? Besides, she said she _wanted_ to go!" Luke shouts, furiously locking eyes with his friend from twenty years.

The rest of the group stopped and turned to the arguing men behind them.

"She won't make it there if you keep pushing her like this!" Nick shouts back.

Luke looks at the others before turning to look at Clementine. She looks up at him tiredly; begging him with her eyes to at least slow down.

Sighing, Luke kneels down on front of Clementine. "You okay to keep moving?" he asks.

She nods her head lazily and looks at Sarah, who had moved beside Nick and was looking at the scene before her in fear. It wasn't like Clementine to be so quiet. No one had heard her speak since they woke her up and hour before. It was dark and everyone was tired but they wanted to get to Wellington quickly so they had kept moving.

Turning back to the group, Luke sighs again. "The rest of you go ahead and let the people know me and Clem will be there shortly and will need medical treatment straight away." He demands.

"I'll tell them!" Arvo says stepping forward.

"Thanks; we'll take a quick break and follow you afterwards." Luke says sitting down with Clementine.

"We'll stay too!" Sarah says pulling Nick's sleeve.

"No Sarah, you go ahead and get safe!" Clementine says, surprising everyone. Her voice is hoarse and quiet but also stern and serious as the same time.

"Stay safe…" Bonnie whispers patting Clementine's shoulder.

She walks towards Kenny, Jane and Mike and they make their way to the bottom of the hill. Arvo smiles at Luke and nods before following the others. Nick and Sarah stay rooted to where they stand.

"Go." Luke says looking up at his friend from the snowy ground.

Nick knew that he wouldn't be able to change Luke's mind so he just nodded and lead Sarah down the hill by the hand.

After thirty minutes of walking through a blizzard, the guilt of leaving an injured child and a broken young man alone in the world of the undead started to affect the remaining group.

"Are we getting close?" Kenny asks focusing on Jane's back that is barely visible in the snow.

"It should just be up ahead…" Mike says remembering the lights they had seen a while back.

Nick and Sarah were at the back again, slowly following Bonnie and Arvo; who had grown pretty close in the last day. "We should go back…" Sarah says stopping in her tracks.

"We can't, Sarah; they're probably right behind us anyway…" Nick says rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I think the snows stopping!" Mike exclaims putting his arm out to stop Kenny.

He's right; the snow was stopping.

Nick turned around hoping he would see Luke and Clementine but instead was greeted by the snowy blanket that covered the terrain that they had recently travelled. As soon as Jane could see what was up ahead, her jaw dropped.

On front of them looked like, what used to be, a huge city. There were collapsed walls that could have once been ten meters high and rubble and debris everywhere from collapsed buildings and the walls. Thankfully, in the middle of the wreckage is another complete wall that hopefully surrounded what was left of Wellington; or what they think was Wellington.

Jane led the way again as, what was left of the group, marched through the remains that they were still in awe about.

"I hope we don't get blown up or something…" Kenny jokes looking around at the smashed glass and bricks everywhere.

"I've heard not to annoy the guards…" Arvo tells Bonnie.

"Guards?" Bonnie asks looking at him confused.

"Yes. My Russian friends had been here before…" he reveals.

"They better not shoot us or try anything else; why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Kenny exclaims angrily turning to look at the Russian boy.

"Calm down Kenny, we're almost at the gates; look!" Jane interrupts pulling Kenny's attention away from the foreigner.

The walls are too high to climb and even if there was some way over, you would probably be ambushed by guards on the other side. "Now what? Kenny asks looking around.

A gun clicks and everyone looks up.

On top of the wall is a man, probably in his early twenties with a plain white t-shirt covered by a bulletproof vest and unkempt jeans. His shaggy, black hair was combed back out of his face. He had an Ak-47 pointed down at them. Other armed people appeared beside him but a small searchlight only gave out enough light to see the main guy.

"Place your guns on the ground and keep your hands where I can see them!" he shouted down.

"Well, shit…" Nick muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N - ****I know you're probably wondering 'What about Luke and Clem?' Well don't worry, the next chapter will have more of those two. Also, I added an OC... you're gonna love him ;) (I'll try update as soon as I can)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - This chapter introduces my OC in more detail :) Also, this chapter was how the group being split up had caused some interesting thing to happen between characters you wouldn't expect... ;) - Enjoy**

Luke's worry for Clementine was causing him a lot of problems. He had lied to the others. He hadn't stopped for a few minutes; he had stopped for the night. Clementine needed to sleep and Luke wasn't going to take that away from her; not again.

He was the only person in the group that didn't own a Jacket and the darkness combined with the cold air from the blizzard that had recently passed was causing him discomfort. He was sitting cross legged in the same spot he had told Nick to leave with Clementine huddled into his arms.

Looking down at the lights in the distance, he realised how stupid he was being. He stood up with Clementine still held closely to his body (not only was it keeping her warm but it provided a little heat for Luke too) "I'm not gonna get to sleep, so I'll just carry her the rest of the way!" he whispers to himself, looking down at the girl to make sure she's still sleeping. Luke started making his way down the hill and towards the beacon in the distance.

* * *

After placing his weapons on this ground and raising his hands in the air, Nick turned to Sarah.

"Stay close to me, okay?" he whispered.

She nodded her head quickly and moved closer to his side. The man on top of the wall fixed the position of his gun in his hands.

"You come here to cause trouble?" he shouts down in a loud, demanding voice.

Kenny decides to speak up. "No! We've come here hoping this was Wellington; is it?" he asked in a friendly manner that surprised many of his group members.

There's a short silence..

"I'm coming down; don't try anything because I won't hesitate to shoot you!" the man yells before disappearing from the edge of the wall.

A few minutes later, the huge wooden gate pulls up half way up from the ground. The man walks out by himself and the gate closes behind him. "This is Wellington; or at least what's left of it." The man says.

He looks over to Sarah and smiles. "I see you have a kid…" he says in a soft voice.

Bonnie notices his change in tone. "We had another one too…" she says lowering her head sadly.

"What happened?" he asks worry's etched into his voice.

"She should be here soon. Hopefully…" Mike says putting his hand on Bonnies shoulder.

"And she's going to need medical attention!" Arvo adds quickly remembering his promise to Luke.

The man looks down at the ground sadly for a few seconds before pulling himself back together and smiling again. "I can tell you are good people; My name is Brandon." The man says smiling at each person.

"You seem like a good person too, even though when I first heard you I thought you were a dick…" Jane says smiling back at him.

"Well that's just when I'm Commander Brandon…" he says with a wink.

"I'll also need to take weapons until the boss says otherwise and I'll need _you're _names!" Brandon says holding a clipboard in front of him and tapping the paper with a pen.

* * *

"So it's Kenny, Jane, Mike, Bonnie, Arvo, Nick and Sarah?" he asks reading what's written on front of him.

"Yep!" Mike says.

"Okay just stick you're weapons in that box by the gate and I'll be back in a few minutes!" Brandon ordered before shouting up at his fellow guards to open the gate.

When he's gone and the weapons are placed in the box, the group sit down.

"Come on, Luke…" Nick mumbles to himself.

Sarah hears him and sighs. "Do you think something bad happened to them?" she asks.

Nick looks down at her sadly. "I dunno, Sarah… Luke has become reckless and I can't help feeling it was a mistake to leave them alone." He explains.

"They'll be fine; Luke is a smart man and Clementine is a strong little girl!" Arvo proclaims, his Russian accent filling the air around them.

Kenny looks at him with a new respect in his eyes. "He's right; I know Luke and I haven't always seen eye to eye but I trust him to get here, _with Clementine_, safely!" he exclaims.

There's a smile silence as the feel of new hope flows through everyone's veins. The gates open fully and Brandon smiles at his new comers.

"Welcome to Wellington!" he exclaims with a huge smile on his face as he motions for the group to follow him inside.

* * *

Luke was quickly stumbling over the rubble and the debris that the group had encountered earlier with Clementine's head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. All the movement had woken her up a little while ago but she didn't seem to mind.

"This place is cool, huh Clementine?" Luke asks feeling happy that he can see wall up ahead.

The sun was slowly rising behind them so he could see where he was going and wasn't falling over any of the wreckage. "Is this Wellington?" she whispers looking at the mess bellow her.

"I don't think so, Clem; there's a place up ahead that could be though!" he exclaims.

She slowly turns her head and looks where they are going. She sees the wall and smiles and then lays her head back on Luke's shoulder and closes her eyes to relax; knowing she would be somewhere safe soon.

"Let's go get those gloves!" Luke laughs as they approach the gate.

"Hey!" Brandon shouts down from the wall as Luke approaches. "You alone?" he shouts down.

"Yeah, We _were_ with a group; have they come this way?" Luke shouts up.

"I'm coming down to you; wait there!" Brandon shouts before disappearing.

The gate opens and Brandon walks out. "You the people from Kenny's group?" he asks looking at Clementine.

"Yeah; I'm Luke and this is Clementine. She's suffering from hypothermia and we need medical treatment, quickly!" Luke explains.

Brandon thinks about his orders of taking their weapons and telling the boss before letting new comers in, but he's scared for the little girl before him and decides to forget the job.

"Follow me!" he says leading Luke through the gates.

* * *

**A/N - So everyone made it to (what was left of) Wellington :) Next chapter is almost finished so I'll try and update again later. I hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews to let me know how it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Two chapters in once day! This chapter was fun to write so I hope its as fun to read. Next chapter tomorrow (hopefully) but until then... - Enjoy :D**

* * *

Inside the walls, there is only one building; it has three floors and is at the very back of the camp. There are big tents everywhere that the citizens live in. There are also a few larger shelters that are used as eating areas, for storing weapons and other important services.

"The building is used as a hospital. The boss helps out there so that's who I'm bringing you too." Brandon explains as he marches through the small streets in between the tents with Luke and Clementine close behind him.

Brandon leads the two new survivors to the top floor of the hospital and to the end on a huge corridor. "Don't be rude to her; she'll be nice to you if you're nice to her!" Brandon explains before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Sorry to barge in on you, but we have a sick child that just arrived at camp with her dad!" Brandon explains to the back of a woman sitting at a desk beside an empty bed and medical cabinet.

"I'm not her dad…" Luke speaks up adjusting Clementine in his arms.

"What's wrong with the child?" the woman asks putting something in her desk drawer; still not turning to see her patients.

"She has hypothermia…" Luke explains growing impatient of the 'help' they _aren't _receiving.

"Okay let's see what the problem…" the woman stops talking as she looks at Clementine with wide eyes.

"Please just help her; she needs to get better!" Luke begs, losing his cool and noticeably breaking at the seams.

She looks at him in disbelief before turning back to Clementine. "Cle… Clementine, are you okay? Lay her over here!" the woman exclaims.

Luke lays the girl on the bed and looks at the woman confused. "You know her?" he asks.

"I'm Christa; her guardian till just a few month ago." She explains.

When Clementine hears Christa's name she opens her eyes and looks up at the people before her. "Christa?" she says a smile across her face.

"Brandon, this is the girl I told you about!" Christa says turning to Brandon.

"I knew that name sounded familiar…" he says looking at Luke happily.

"Okay first I need as many blankets as you can find." Christa exclaims.

Brandon opens a cabined and hands five big blanket to Luke. "We must remove the wet clothes and dry her off then cover her with the blanket to slowly bring her body temperature back to normal." Christa explains taking Clementine's jacket off.

After her clothes are removed and her skin has been dried, Christa takes the blanket off Luke and starts wrapping them around the young girl. When the treatment is done, Christa turns to Luke.

"I never got your name…" she says looking at him with soft eyes.

"Luke." He says putting out his hand for her to shake.

"You know Clementine long?" she asks shaking his hand firmly.

"I found her the day she got separated from you; she had been bit by a dog and told me she just wanted to be healed and then she'd leave to find you. Obviously, we didn't let her leave; I mean she's just a little girl and we weren't gonna let her go out by herself…" Luke realised he was rambling so stopped talking.

Christa smiles at his and turns to Brandon. "Go to the kitchen and get one of the hot chocolate powder tins that are off limits. Bring it back here for Clementine and Luke." She orders.

He nods his head but Luke can tell he's jealous that they get to have hot chocolate and he doesn't. "You can stay and have some too…" Christa says when she notices his jealousy.

"Thanks' Christa!" he exclaims as he leaves the room.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of her, I owe you my life." Christa says handing some hot chocolate to Luke.

Clementine's was sitting on the bed in between her two guardians drinking her hot chocolate happily. "You really don't owe me anything; letting us stay here is enough." Luke says pulling a face at Clementine as he burns his tongue on the chocolate drink.

"Is Sarah okay?" she suddenly asks as she remembers the rest of the group.

"Nick would never let anything happen to her; she should be fine!" Luke says calmly.

"I know where they're staying; I can go tell them you two are alright if you want?" Brandon asks.

"Tell Sarah and Nick they can come up here." Christa says.

"What about Kenny?" Clementine asks thinking Christa would want to see her old friend.

"From what you told me Clem, I can tell Kenny has helped you out a lot while I was gone but…" Christa doesn't finish her sentence and Clementine doesn't seem to care; she's just happy to have her back.

Luke gets the feeling that Kenny was just as much of a problem in Clementine's old group as he is in their group.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Clem; It was scaring me when you weren't talking…" Luke says sitting straighter on the side of the bed.

"I was tired and cold; I just wanted to sleep!" she says sipping her hot chocolate slowly.

"That's what hypothermia does to you…" Christa says with a smile.

The door opens and before Clementine can see who it is, a familiar voice squeals "Clementine!"

She smiles at her friend.

"Hey, Sarah!"

* * *

**A/N - Yaaay! Christa's back and she's the leader of Wellington! (I love Brandon ;) He has his strict side when he's working but he's so sweet every other time; especially to kids) Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I know this chapter's a bit late... sorry about that ;) But its here now so - Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Nick was worrying so much; you should have seen the amount of times he turned around and muttered your names…" Sarah explains hugging Clementine.

Luke smirks at Nick who was giving Sarah a death glare. "You missed us?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever…" Nick mumbled before smiling at Clementine.

Christa stands up so Sarah can sit down and walks towards Nick. "Hello; I've heard a lot about you!" she says looking at him closely.

"L…Like what?" he asks swallowing his pride.

"That you almost shot my girl…" Christa says a small smirk appearing on her face as Nick flinches at her answer.

"Yeah… I thought she was bit; I regret it now, really I do!" he rambled.

He stops when Christa laughs. "A man that's not afraid to shoot a kid if they could be dangerous; I like that! Maybe there's a place on the guard squad for you…" She explains winking at Brandon, who's standing by the door.

"Really? Thanks!" Nick says, relief washing over him.

"So how are you enjoying your first day?" Christa asks watching Luke making the two young girls giggle.

"Good! Sarah and I are sharing a tent with Arvo; our Russian friend, and the food here is delicious!" Nick says licking his lips like a kid.

"That's good to hear…" Christa says pulling her eyes away from Luke.

"You meet Clem the same time Luke did?" she asks.

"Yep!" he says catching his three friends staring at him from the bed.

"Okay, well I think we've bothered you enough; I need everyone to leave so Clementine can get better!" Brandon exclaims.

"Come on, Sarah; say goodbye to Clem and Christa." Nick says motioning for Sarah to follow him.

"Seeya later!" Sarah happily chirps as she follows Nick out of the room.

"You too!" Brandon speaks looking at Luke.

Luke's smile he had been wearing since Sarah arrived disappeared instantly. "I… Can… She…" he stutters looking from Brandon to Christa to Clementine. Clementine grabs his arm and looks at Christa scared. "I need him!" she exclaims giving her puppy dog eyes to her returned guardian.

"Clementine, you have to rest and Luke needs to go give his weapons in and find you's a tent…" Christa explains sitting beside the girl.

"Christa, please…" She begs, her eyes tearing up.

Christa looks at Luke and instantly sees that a lot has changed about him in the last few minutes. He looks terrified to leave her side for even a second and she doesn't know why. "Okay he can stay but only for a little while…" Christa says motioning Brandon to leave.

"I'll be back to get him in a while; call me on the walkie!" He says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Luke spends the whole day and night with Clementine in the small room towering over the rest of the camp. "I think you should be well enough to leave, Clementine. Brandon will show you and Luke to your tent; it should be next to your friends…" Christa says taking the blankets off the bed beside the girl.

Clementine stands up and hugs Christa. "It's great having you back; I _will_ see you around, right?" she asks looking up at her with her big, amber eyes.

"You will; I'll visit your tent tonight when I have a spare minute; Brandon's waiting outside for you." Christa says waving to Luke and Clementine as they exit the room.

"Finally; I was wondering how long I was gonna have to stand here…" Brandon jokes leading them downstairs and out of the building.

He guides them to a section far away from the gate entrance that contains many empty tents. Mike walks towards them happily. "Glad to see you're okay; we can talk later when I get back from training…" he trails off as he leaves the area.

"Training?" Luke asks turning to face Brandon.

"Yeah we have shooting and survival training for anyone who wants to learn. We also have a school so the few children here can get an education!" he explains looking at Clementine to see her frowning.

"I hate school; can I do training too?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think it's for little girls…" Brandon says shaking his head.

Clementine frowns again before walking over to a tent where she hears familiar muffled voice. Pulling open the zipped door, she sees Nick and Sarah sitting on the floor laughing. "You're better!" Sarah exclaims patting the floor beside her.

"I can't stay; I have to get my gun and drop it into the armoury with Luke…" Clementine explains looking behind her to see Luke waiting for her.

"Well you're tent is next door and you're welcome here anytime…" Nick says smiling at the young girl while Sarah gives her the gun.

"I'll be back quick; besides me and Sarah have to go to school…" Clementine says rolling her eyes.

"Come get me when you're done!" Sarah says happily turning back to Nick.

* * *

Luke and Clementine enter the armoury tent and approach a bulky, tanned man behind a make-do counter.

"Names." The man says looking at Clementine curiously.

"I'm Luke and this is Clementine." Luke says smiling at the man.

"Okay hand over your weapons; they'll be here whenever you need them, so long as you've got the bosses permission…" the man says scratching his bald head.

"Okay, thanks!" Luke says pushing Clementine outside.

"He was… different." Clementine says smirking at Luke.

"Sure was; Now, you better get to school! Don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?" he says patting her cap and sending her on her way.

After meeting with Sarah, the two girls head towards the tent with the words "School" drawn over the door with crayons. "I love school, Clem; I can't wait to make more friends!" Sarah exclaims excitedly walking into the tent.

"Yeah…" Clementine mutters looking at the colourful words and sighing before following her friend.

* * *

**A/N - Another OC to be introduced in the next chapter along with a surprise that I'm sure will either make you super happy or super angry... Seeya soon ;) (No Going Back was a good episode but there were a few things I didn't enjoy... such as *SPOILER* Luke's death ;( still I enjoyed playing it all the same)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Sorry about the delay but the next chapter is up now so... Yay! (Plus there's another OC about to be introduced) Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them and I know this chapter is short but if you want them uploaded quickly its just how there gonna be for a while. (Once I get into the school year a bit more they should be long _and_ quick updates) Anyway, like always - Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Inside the tent, there are a few drawings pinned to the fabric and ten small tables; five in front and five behind. There are already three other children sitting down in the front waiting for a teacher to arrive. Clementine leaves Sarah and the other kids to sit by herself in the back row. The teacher arrives shortly after with another child who takes her old seat beside Sarah.

Five minutes into a lesson about subtraction, Clementine pulls her eyes away from her doodle on the paper she was given to take notes on and sees a boy standing in the door.

"You're late, Thomas…" the teacher says crossing her arms. Clementine never caught her name because she was too busy sulking about being denied access to the survival training.

"Sorry miss, I was… I… Sorry…" he stuttered, lowering his head at his final word.

"Sit down, quickly!" the teacher demanded.

The boy, Thomas, squeezed by Sarah's desk and sat next to Clementine. She went back to drawing as the teacher continued to explain how subtraction worked.

"That's nice…" Thomas whispered looking sideways at her work.

She looked up and inspected his character before replying. His black hair gently swayed in the breeze that entered the tent and his bright green eyes lit up as he smiled at her. She didn't sense he was a threat. "Thanks…" she whispered turning back to her picture.

She could feel his eyes still on her as she continued to slide her pen across the paper. She looked back up at him and smiled sweetly before whispering "I have a boyfriend, you know?"

His mouth dropped and he shouted "What!?" before he realised what he was doing.

"Thomas!" the teacher screamed.

"Yes, miss?" he asks smirking at Clementine before turning to face the front.

"If you and you're new friend don't want to pay attention then leave my class right now!" she ordered. Thomas stood up and looked down at his "New friend".

"Yes, miss." He said pulling Clementine out of the tent by the arm.

* * *

"You should go tell your dad we got kicked out of class…" Thomas says walking next to her by some random tents in the settlement.

"Okay… Will you come so I don't get into too much trouble?" she asked giving him her puppy dog eyes she had perfected so well.

He smiled as his green eyes shone with… happiness? "Yeah!" he exclaims following her towards her tent.

"And he's not my dad…" she added, watching him nod understandingly.

"You don't really have a boyfriend do you?" Thomas asked waving at Bonnie like Clementine did even though he didn't seem to know who she was.

"No…" she admitted smiling mischievously.

He physically relaxed and Clementine noticed.

"That means it's your fault we got kicked put!" he states.

"Whatever…" she says.

Pulling open the door to her tent, she's greeted by Nick's stomach which knocks her over. Thomas catches her before she hits the ground. Clementine notices how strong he is. He wasn't much older than her; maybe even younger, but was able to catch her like she was a baby.

"Shit… Sorry, Clementine. Lucky your boyfriend was here to catch you!" Nick says looking Thomas up and down while patting her cap.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Clementine mutters as Nick walks away chuckling quietly.

"Luke, I have to tell you something and you're not going to be happy…" She says lowering her head as she walks into the tent with Thomas following close behind.

"Who's this?" Luke asks smiling at Thomas.

"I'm Thomas, sir; Clementine's new friend!" he says putting his hand out for the man to shake.

"Call me Luke." Luke says shaking the boy's hand.

"So what did you do?" he asks kneeling down to Clementine's level.

"I got kicked out of class…" she admits looking at him sadly; she is honestly scared that she has disappointed him and isn't proud of her actions.

He looks at her closely before sighing and putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay; I can tell you didn't mean to do whatever it is you did." He says smiling at her.

"It won't happen again, _we_ promise!" she says looking at Thomas quickly.

"Yeah, a promise is forever!" Thomas adds smiling at Clementine even though she isn't looking at him anymore.

"Alright then; oh yeah, I got you something!" Luke says standing up and walking over to one of the beds.

"What?" she asks walking towards him.

He turns around with a pair of small, dark blue gloves in his hands. "A promise is forever, right?" he said handing them to her.

Thomas could tell that even though Luke wasn't Clementine's father and she wasn't his daughter, they had a strong bond unlike any other.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading and I hope you aren't too bored of it yet (Thomas is the best tbh) I'll try update in the next few days but until then... *whispers* Don't forget to Review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Here's the nest chapter! I know your gonna love it; plus its nice and long ;) Thanks for Reviewing, I really appreciate it and If you would be so kind as to check out my other fics, I would appreciate that too! Anyway, enough of me promoting myself (tee hee) - Enjoy**

* * *

Thomas walked out of Clementine's tent with his her but stopped her from walking onwards. "Do you wanna come somewhere no one knows about?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay!" she said smiling back.

"Follow me then!" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the gate.

"Where are we going?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"You'll see, just give me a minute; I need to get Logan's attention…" he said motioning a guard who was wearing so much armour, you could only see his eyes, to talk to him privately.

Clementine stood watching them talk from a few meters away. Thomas came back over to her and nodded his head slightly before the gate opened enough to crawl under. "Come on, we only have an hour!" he said sliding under in the snow.

Clementine did as he did and followed him under.

On the other side, Thomas grabbed Clementine's hand again and led her around to the back of the wall, which took them about ten minutes. He dragged her through some trees behind the walls excitedly. "You're gonna love this!" Thomas exclaimed practically skipping through the trees. Clementine just smiled and tried to keep up to him.

After a few minutes they came across an old playground.

"Ta-da!" he said running to the swings.

Clementine stared at the objects before her in awe. She hadn't been to a park since way before and she instantly felt like the eleven year old girl she was, for once. She ran to the swing beside Thomas to enjoy the hour they had.

* * *

The hour passed really fast. Clementine slid down a small slide, which was extra fun because of all the snow on it, one last time.

"We better get going; Logan won't let us back in if we're late!" Thomas said standing up off the ground where he had landed after sliding down the slide too.

Before Clementine could reply something, or someone, lifted her off the ground; she looked up to see who it was but she couldn't tell because they were wearing a black ski mask, in fact their whole outfit was black. Thomas looked at the person with anger glistening in his eyes before running through the trees away from the scene.

"Wait!" Clementine screamed, but he was gone. She couldn't believe he just left her like that; this person could kill her right now and he wouldn't even try to help.

The person mumbled something into their mask that Clementine couldn't make out as they got a tighter grip around her small frame.

"Let me go!" Clementine demanded kicking the person in the knees.

"Stop!" they roared, _her_ voice sounding much clearer.

"Why are you doing this?" Clementine asked starting to lose hope as she was carried away from the slide she was at a few minutes before.

"I'm not going to hurt you; this is revenge on Kenny for…" before she could finish talking, a large metal pole connected with her back and she dropped Clementine while yelping in pain.

Thomas raised the pole again but this time when he swung it, the woman grabbed it out of his hands. "Run, Clem!" he shouted trying to grab her attention but she didn't hear him. She was too busy wandering why this stranger, or who she though was a stranger, was getting revenge on Kenny.

While the person was doubled over in pain, Clementine took her chances and grabbed the ski mask, pulling it off their head. She locked eyes with the kidnapper and froze where she stood.

"Li…Lilly?!" Clementine gawked trying to figure out if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lily looked sorrowfully at the little girl who wasn't so little anymore before turning on her heels and running away as fast as she could. Clementine watched her for a second before dashing after her with Thomas close behind her.

"Clementine, wait!" he shouted but she ignored him again.

Clementine was almost close enough to Lily to grab her black jacket. She leaned forward slightly as she ran, stretching her fingers as far as she could in an attempt to reach the Jacket. As her finger swept across the fabric, Lilly suddenly turned to the left leaving Clementine to stumble forwards as her feet slipped out from underneath her and she slid out onto the middle of a frozen lake.

Lying on her stomach, staring at the ice under her, she finally realised the danger she was in. If the ice broke, she would fall into the freezing water and probably drown.

"Clementine!" Thomas screamed putting his foot on the ice.

"Stop!" she shouted as she spun herself around. He retreated back onto sold ground and frowned.

"I'll just crawl back…" she said more calmly, slowly rising onto all fours.

She had only moved about a meter when her lighter fell out of her pocket, penetrating the ice instantly and making the surrounding ice crack and crumble. Clementine only had a five second head-start to inhale as much oxygen as she could before the ice caved and she plummeted into the freezing water below.

Thomas watched her disappear and cried out in fear for his friend. He placed his foot on the ice again, about to make his way towards his friend but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay here!" Lily ordered.

Thomas didn't argue.

Lilly quickly but steadily made her way towards the area where Clementine had fell in. She carefully leaned over the edge and dunked her hand in, clawing around in the water in search for the girl. Her hands were numbing fast so she was filled with a new worry of how bad Clementine might be. She suddenly felt something and grabbed, pulling Clementine out of the water by the hood.

The girl didn't cough up any water, inhale any air or move a muscle. "Clementine?" Lilly asked, carefully sliding Clementine towards Thomas.

She didn't answer.

Back on dry land, Thomas kneeled down beside his new friend. Her skin was cold and blue. Lilly quickly checked for a pulse and luckily found one; it was weak but she could work with it.

She quickly started giving Clementine CPR which Thomas found scarier than the zombies that roamed the earth. "She's gonna be alright, yeah?" he asked forcing the tears to stay in his eyes.

"I hope…" Lilly replied shaking her head sadly as she continued to press down on Clementine chest.

Suddenly he body convulsed and her eyes shot open as she started coughing and wheezing. Lilly turned her from her back to her side, where she continued to cough and vomit water. Clementine's shortness of breath wasn't new to her so she quickly took out her inhaler. She puffed it once but dropped it to the ground as her coughing became more violent. Rolling back onto her back, she closed her eyes and hoped for the tightness in her chest to go away. She blacked out shortly after, hearing one last voice.

"Clementine!" Thomas shrieked.

* * *

**A/N - The feels where intense while I wrote this... In other news, Lilly's back! I didn't particularly like her in season one but I felt maybe she could redeem herself some how... I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update as soon as possible so you wont be on the edge of your seat for too long... hopefully ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - I'm going to be uploading only on the weekends now because school is back and I need to study for JC. I'll try and make the chapters long though so the wait will be worth it ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

Thomas didn't waste a second as he bent down and pulled Clementine up over his shoulder. His legs wobbled slightly as he straightened up but that didn't stop his from moving back towards Wellington. The weight on his shoulder was removed as Lilly took Clementine from him and smiled slightly.

"I think I'd have an easier time carrying her…" she said motioning him to lead the way.

He ran forwards back through the playground and out into the wreckage that surrounded Wellington. "The gates on the other side!" he exclaimed looking at Lilly sadly. "I don't think Clem can last that long; it took like ten minutes to get back here…" he said looking at the ground.

Lilly's back was suddenly right in front of him. She was kneeling, waiting for him to jump on. "Come on, kid!" she said losing her patience.

Thomas jumped onto her back and she quickly stood up and started running around to the front wall. Thomas notices how fast she was and how strong she must be to carry two eleven year olds. He looked over her shoulder to Clementine who he feared was dead.

He promised himself he wouldn't cry ever again after his parents died but he knew he would break if his new friend left him too; he's only known her a day and he already has feelings towards her.

"We almost there?" Lilly asked, snapping Thomas back to reality.

"Yeah it's just up ahead!" he said watching the corner of the wall come into view. Lily turned the corner and dropped Thomas right outside the gate. "Logan! Let us in, quickly!" he screamed looking up to the top of the wall. The gates opened and the three survivor's scurried in.

"The hell's this?" Logan asked approaching Lilly.

"Logan, I need you're walkie." Thomas said.

Logan looked at him confused but then saw Clementine and quickly handed his item over. "What happened?" he asked looking straight at Clementine blue face.

"She fell in a Lake…" Lilly said fixing the girl in her arms.

Thomas closed his eyes and quickly prayed that Luke had joined the training school; every student gets a walkie. He pushed the button and sighed loudly before speaking. "Luke, it's Thomas; please tell me you got a walkie…" he says, desperation coating his words.

"Thomas? Where'd _you_ get a walkie?" Luke's voice emerged from the small object in Thomas's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Luke… Please don't hate me forever!" Thomas begged feeling the tears welling in his eyes again as he forced himself to not look at Clementine.

"What's wrong? Where's Clementine!?" Luke suddenly asked his cool, calm voice becoming rushed and serious.

Lilly listened to how Luke's voice had changed when he thought Clementine was in trouble and knew that she had to keep the girl alive; for him. She didn't know him but for some reason, he reminded her of Lee; the only person from the old group she trusted.

"Come to the gates, Luke." Thomas demanded.

"I'm on my way!" Luke replied.

A few minutes Later, Lilly saw a man with brown, shaggy hair and a faded, orange shirt push his way through a crowd of people and rush towards her; she knew it must've been Luke. She noted the bruises and scars he had, as if it would be useful later on; which she highly doubted.

"Jesus, what happened?" he asks taking Clementine from Lilly and kneeling down on the ground.

He checked for a pulse and frowned more than he already was. "I said what happened?!" he bellows facing Lilly.

She's taking back by his anger, kind of how Nick was earlier, and kneels down in front of him. "I'm from her old group; the one with Lee! I saw her playing outside and decided to take her away… I thought Kenny was her guardian now 'cos I'd seen him around these areas, not you! The boy saved her and I ran but she followed me! She fell through the ice on a frozen lake…" she explains.

Luke's face turns back to one of sadness and regret. "Clem?" he asks gripping her face with his hand. "It's Luke…" he says quietly, not thinking it's gonna do anything. He places her cold hand in his.

"Please don't do this to me again, Clementine…" he sobbed, not even trying to stay strong. "I can't do this again; I can't tell you you're gonna be alright, 'cos I don't know that! I just need you to open your eyes and smile that cute little smile you do when a plan come's to mind and…" he stops talking and reached into his pockets, pulling out her gloves. "…and wear the gloves I got you; the glove's I promised you last time you almost left me!" he says putting the gloves on her hands.

Thomas feels the tears streaming down his face as he looks around at random people watching the scene. Logan shooed them away and went back to work, leaving Luke, Clementine, Thomas and Lily alone inside the gates.

Luke pulls her limp body up into a hug and cries openly as he pat's her back.

Lilly watches sadly and is reminded of when her father died. "Is this what he would've been like if it I had died instead of him?" she thinks to herself.

Suddenly Clementine's arms wrap around Luke's neck and he thinks she has turned. He was willing to let her eat him because he knew he couldn't go on without her.

He stopped crying when he heard her whisper in his ear "I'm not going anywhere…"

Jumping to his feet, still clutching her, he laughed slightly as he locked eyes with Thomas.

The tears on Thomas's face where no longer tears of sadness, but tears of joy!

"I told you once, I'll tell you again; you're a fighter, Clem!" Luke said resting his head against her shoulder just like she was against his. "Come on, let's get you home and warm! Thomas, Lilly, you can come too." Luke said walking off.

Thomas didn't hesitate to join his side but Lilly did; She watched them get further and further away when finally something snapped inside her head and she followed them.

"I've been on my own so long! That's changing today…" she says to herself nodding her head slightly and grinning as she pushed her way towards her _friends_.

* * *

**A/N - Almost at 15 chapters ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter (almost became the last) I'll update tomorrow so keep an eye out for it ;) Don't forget to Review and I'll seeya laterz ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Chapter 15 is here! I'm so happy I've made it this far and that people are loving it ;) I'll be updating again today so keep and eye open for the next chapter - Enjoy.**

* * *

She nodded her head, snuggling into the covers around her.

"You should have seen Lilly, Clem! She carried you _and_ me while she _ran_ back to Wellington!" Thomas exclaims his green eyes glistening as he tells her what happened.

She smiles at him before turning to Lilly. "This isn't a dream?" she asks turning her attention to Luke as he laughs loudly.

"No, Clem. This ain't a dream!" he says.

"Kenny's gonna kill her." Clementine says looking at Luke seriously.

"Why?" he asked facing the woman who was sitting on the other bed.

"That's Lilly, the woman I told you about from my other group…" Clementine says.

Luke sits quietly staring at Lily for a minute before turning to Clementine. "She the one who shot… Carly!?" he asks recalling the stories Clementine used to tell him.

"Yeah…" Clementine says sadly.

"But she saved Clem; even though it was her fault she fell in…" Thomas mumbles from beside Clementine.

Luke locks eyes with Lilly angrily. "This is your fault?" he asks standing up.

"You don't understand; I couldn't let her come back here and tell Kenny, I just…" Lilly explains standing too.

"Get out of our house!" Luke shouts furiously.

"But I…" she tries to talk but Luke's not having any of it.

"I said GET OUT!" he screams.

She looks at him respectfully. She sees herself in him and knows he's one stubborn asshole; just like her. There was no way of getting him to change his mind, and she knew it.

Suddenly Nick and Mike appeared in the door. "What's going on?" Mike asked.

"They could probably hear you screaming from the other side of the camp!" Nick exclaims. He looks over to Lilly and then back to Luke, giving him a confused glare.

"Thought you were shouting at Clementine…" Mike says looking at Clementine lying in bed, half asleep.

"I ain't doing shit to Clementine; it's this bitch here!" Luke hisses pointing his finger into Lilly's neck.

She pushes his hand away and steps closer to him; their noses millimetres from each other. "I'll leave… Tell Clementine this _was_ a dream and make sure she never finds out I'm still alive. Also, I'm gonna give you some useful information; It isn't safe to keep her around Kenny in this condition 'cos as soon as _he_ thinks she ain't gonna make it, he won't hesitate to drop a _salt lick_ on her head!" she spits, before storming out of the tent and leaving Luke standing frozen, processing her words.

"Would Kenny really stoop that low?" Nick asks standing in front of Luke where Lilly was a few second before.

"I think he already has…" Luke says, remembering more of the stories Clementine had told him.

"What are we gonna do?" Thomas suddenly asked pulling everyone's attention towards him.

"I dunno, Thomas…" Luke says looking at Clementine's sleeping form on the bed.

"You guys should probably leave before she wakes." He says looking at everyone.

Mike leaves without hesitation, muttering something about helping out if he needs to but Nick stood with his feet firmly planted on the ground. "I'm staying to help out with Clementine. Sarah is with her new friends somewhere and will know I'm here if I'm not next door." He said sitting on the bottom of Luke's bed.

Luke turns to Thomas and is about to speak when shouting erupts from outside. Nick jumped up and ran outside and Luke frowned as Clementine darted up in her bed. "What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Stay here with Thomas, okay? I'll go see what's happening." He said leaving the tent.

Thomas smiled to himself and sat beside Clementine. "You okay?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked again pushing the covers off herself.

"Stay in the covers Clem, you're sick!" he exclaimed trying to stop her from throwing her legs off the bed.

He ran in front of her to block her way to the door but she squeezed by him and walked out into the cold.

* * *

**A/N - Ill be posting the next chapter now because its been a week since I updated. School sucks but I still have to attend ;) Don't forget to Review - I could use some ideas for future chapters if anyone is willing to help. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - This chapter was written to show a different side to Luke... (you'll understand when you read) ...I love his character so much but everybody has there moments and, well... ;) - Enjoy.**

* * *

"…wasn't gonna make it… what I could!" Kenny shouted but Clementine could only make out half of what he was saying.

Then she saw Lilly look her way and the anger in the womans face turn to sorrow. Clementine _knew_ it wasn't a dream now.

"Kenny, I can never forgive you…" Lilly said looking down at her feet sadly. "He was gonna be fine but you hated him so much you just…" she whispers a tear running down her face.

Clementine steps out from the crowd of people watching and wraps her arms around Lilly's waist. "I never thanked you for saving me." She said looking up at her saviour.

Lilly smiled at the girl, glad that she was forgiven. Kenny still looked pissed but didn't say another word. He stormed off passed Jane which caused her to run after him, probably ready to start another fight.

Luke pushed his way through the crowd after bumping into a raging Kenny and an annoyed Jane. As soon as he sets his eyes on Clementine with Lilly he marches over and pulls the girl over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to look at his face but she was too tired and just hung with her head and arms dangling half way down his back.

He didn't want her to know it was because he didn't trust Lilly so he hoped his silence would work. Of course this was not the case and as he walked into their tent and sat her on the bed she looked at him curiously. "We forgot Thomas and Lilly." She said refusing to get under the covers.

"Lie down." Luke said starting to lose his patience.

"But they…" she got cut off by Luke throwing the blanket down on the bed and marching out of the tent.

"Luke?" she asked jumping off the bed and running after him. As she opened the door, she realised he was gone.

She pushed her way through small groups of random people in search for him until she reached the hospital. She almost walked into the structure but stopped when she saw her reflection in a window.

She was wearing a dark blue hoodie over a purple shirt (that was nearly down to her knees) and black tracksuit pants that Luke must have put on her earlier. Her hair was damp and sticking out from under her cap in every direction.

She stared at her reflection in the glass and noticed the dark bags under her eyes and whiteness of her once tanned skin.

She was frozen; this wasn't _her_.

She put her hand up to her face and felt the coldness of her skin. Her eyes were suddenly drawn away from her face by a growl from her empty stomach. She lifted her shirt up to reveal her skinny, delicate figure; her ribs protruding through her skin.

She was pulled back to reality; away from her bleak discovery, by someone putting their hand on her shoulder.

"You lost, little fruit?" Brandon asks. He had been watching her for a few minutes; seeing her face go from one of content, to one of pure terror.

"Erm… have you seen Luke?" she asked looking up at him questioningly.

"Don't think I have. Would you like me to escort you home; he might be there?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take. She nodded slightly and took his hand gently.

He led her back to her tent slowly because he could feel her swaying slightly as she walked and didn't want to push her.

Luke was standing outside with Nick, worry etched into his features. When he saw Clementine and Brandon, he instantly relaxed. "Where'd you go?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"To find you!" she exclaimed looking at him accusingly.

"What!? Why? I went to get Thomas, like you wanted, and when we came back you were gone!" he said raising his voice slightly.

She looked down at the ground as her stomach growled again. "What am I doing? I'm a survivor; I can't starve myself!" she thought to herself as she closed her eyes to try and forget about her weakness.

"I'm going to bed…" she said walking into the tent.

Luke was about to go after her but Brandon stopped him. "Something's wrong. I saw her looking at her reflection in the windows of the hospital; she honestly looked terrified…" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked appearing next to the guard.

"Go away." Luke said looking at her strictly.

Brandon shook his head and turned to Lilly. "She was inspecting her face in the glass…" he starts.

"Well she's sick, she's gonna look bad for a few days." Lilly says turning about to walk away but Brandon grabs her arm.

"That's not all. She pulled up her shirt and that's when her facial features really changed. I tried to get a look but she pulled it down before I could." He says looking at Luke's shocked face.

"When's the last time she's ate?" Lilly asks giving Luke a cynical look.

"…"

He frowned slightly before entering his tent with Nick following.

Clementine was lying in bed completely still. Luke sat beside her and she rolled the other way.

He had to be careful; he didn't want to be too direct and make her hide from him even more. "Clem, that shirt's too big. Let's get you a better one." He said walking over to a box in the corner and pulling out a smaller shirt.

"No thanks…" she mumbled.

"Come on, Clem. You don't have to do anything except sit up. I'll put it on for you!" he said, persuading her to look at him. She rolled back over and sighed before sitting up.

He praised himself silently as his eyes wandered to Nick standing at the door. "Nick gives us some privacy, I don't think she wants everyone seeing her shirtless…" Luke said jokingly earning a small smile from Nick as he left but nothing from Clementine.

He walked over to her and pulled her jumper over her head, knocking her cap off in the process. She picked it up and rubbed her thumb across a bloodstain on the front of it.

As he began to pull her shirt over her head she suddenly pulled it back down. "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him sadly before moving her hands away. He pulled it over her head and stared at her stomach. "Clem…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" she said looking down at herself in shame.

"Don't be sorry; _I'm_ sorry. It was my responsibility to look after you and I didn't even feed you!" he explains mentally slapping himself for being so reckless.

Before he could process what was happening, two small arms wrapped around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around Clementine's bare back and pulled her close. "Want some food?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mm hmm…" she said leaning back away from him.

He put the new white t-shirt he found over her head and handed her the blue hoodie. "Stay here this time; I'll be back with food in a minute."

She smiled at him as he left before lying down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you understand what I was doing in this chapter. I'll try and upload tomorrow but if I don't then the next chapter wont e until next week, sorry... Don't forget to Review and leave some idea's (all ideas will be constructed into part of the story until I edit it and take out the bits that make no sense at the moment occurring) ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Sorry I cant update as much anymore. School really takes up most of my week... I tried to update yesterday along with my other story "I'd Come Back For You" but internet was so slow so I only updated that one. Next chapter _will_ be tomorrow, I promise ;)**

* * *

She awoke to the smell of toast; something she hadn't smelt in a while. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at the plate full of triangular slices of toast and a glass of orange juice sitting on a small cabinet next to her bed.

She noticed the layout of the tent had changed; the boxes in the corner where gone and there were two couches and a coffee table in their place. One of the three beds had been pushed up against hers to make it a King sized bed while the other one sat by itself to the left. There were small cabinets beside the beds and a huge dresser next to the door the door.

Then she noticed the poking feeling in her arm and weird mask on her face. She saw a needle sticking out from her arm and winced slightly. "What the…" she muttered pulling the mask off her face.

She shrugged it off and scoffed down the cold toast and almost choked on the orange juice as she gulped it down, leaving herself with a mild case of the hiccups.

Luke walked into the tent looking like he had been crying but a smile appeared when he saw Clementine sitting up, whipping crumbs off her face.

"You're up!" he said pulling her into a hug, which confused her more than words could explain.

"Well yeah…" she said hugging him back awkwardly.

"Everyone's gonna be so happy to know you're okay; a lot of rumours were spread but we can clear them up." He said standing up.

"What?" Clementine asked giving him a confused glare.

"Shit… You don't know what's going on, do you? It's okay, I'll explain to you." He said sitting beside her.

"Okay…" she said.

"Well it started when I left to get you some food…"

* * *

Luke came back to the tent with some soup and saw that Clementine fell asleep. He sat the food on his bed and shook her so she could eat but she didn't budge. He thought she was just really tired but she needed to eat so he shook her shoulder again and she still didn't wake up. He felt her head and she had a fever. He then noticed her breathes becoming short and fast, as if she couldn't get any air in.

"It must be her asthma!" he said out loud looking for her inhaler. He couldn't find it and didn't want to waste time so he ran outside and told Bonnie to keep an eye on Clementine while he was gone.

Luke ran to the hospital and barged into Christa's room.

"What's wrong?" she asked shaking her head at his actions.

"Clementine needs an inhaler, quick!" he exclaims.

"Okay, do you want me to come?" she asked grabbing an inhaler from a first aid kit.

"Please?" he asked running back outside with Christa following close behind.

When they entered the tent, Bonnie was pacing around the room, muttering something about 'why would he do this to me'

"There you are!" she sighs giving Luke an accusing glare. "You didn't tell me there was something wrong with her!" she exclaims.

Christa goes to Clementine side and treats her privately.

Luke apologizes to Bonnie and asks her to leave and not tell the others about the incident. She obliges and leaves without uttering a word.

"Luke…" Christa whispers sadly.

"What?" he asked, already knowing this was going be bad news.

"This is A.R.D.S." She says sighing when she sees him raise an eyebrow. "Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome; It's a lung condition I've seen before the apocalypse started. It's probably because of her asthma, as you said, and occurs when not enough oxygen is being inhaled or sent to the blood, lungs and brain; It sent my cousin into a coma for a few years…" she explains.

"She's in a coma!" Luke shouted, covering his mouth with his hand quickly.

"Maybe… I'll bring an oxygen mask and an IV to get some medicine into her system! She can stay here but if people are bothering her I won't hesitate to move her to the hospital!" Christa warns running out of the tent.

Luke sat on the bed beside Clementine and rubbed her arm gently. "Jesus Christ…" he muttered running his free hand through his hair.

Christa returned with the oxygen mask and medicine. She places the IV into Clementine's arm and connected a needle to the other end. "This will get rid of pain she might be feeling in her comatose state." She explained. Then she put the mask over Clementine's mouth and nose and connected it to a small machine she had placed beside the bed.

"This is all I can do…" Christa said standing straight.

"You have no idea when she'll wake?" Luke asked looking at her hopefully.

"We can only wait and see." She said before leaving to return to work.

Luke spent the next three days sitting next to her, singing her songs and telling her stories. She never reacted to anything he said or did, which broke his heart more each day.

On the fourth day, he decided to do something for her. He went with a suicide team to raid some nearby structures that where abandoned. He brought home new furniture that day, and the next two days as well.

On the seventh day he quit the team and set everything up beautifully in his and Clementine's tent.

People were asking where Clementine was but he never said more than 'she'll be fine, It's just a cold.'

When Thomas and Sarah begged to see her, Luke told them she just needed some rest and they could visit her soon. He was lying through his teeth to keep their secret, a secret. He knew Clementine wouldn't want everyone knowing about her problem so he didn't tell. He also didn't want Christa to take her away from him.

"Can we visit her today?" Sarah asked on the eighth day.

"Listen Sarah…" He knew if he didn't use the word coma she probably wouldn't get what was really going on about. "Clem's asleep. She's been asleep for the last few days and I ain't sure when she'll wake up… When she does though, she'll be so much happier than she was the last time you saw her!" he explained.

"Oh… I'm gonna make her a 'get well soon' card!" Sarah exclaimed running off to find Thomas.

On the ninth day, Luke decided they were gonna be different than the others at Wellington. Every tent in the area was a sick, cream colour; boring.

He bargained with a random man and got his hands on some purple paint; Clementine's favourite colour, and a ladder.

He spent the whole day painting their tent the beautiful Violet colour.

Everyone in the camp seemed to have heard Clementine was 'sick' and had been delivering cards and presents to the tent the whole time Luke was painting. He hung all the cards around the walls on the inside and smiled at his finished product.

Day ten was a special day.

That was the day Luke was preparing to get Clementine out of the tent without anyone noticing.

He almost pulled it off too but Christa found out and told him off like a naughty child. "What are you thinking? If you try anything like this again, I'm taking her away from you!" Christa exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… It won't happen again." Luke apologised.

He walked back into the tent and sat beside Clementine. "I wish you'd wake up so we could go for a walk…" he whispered taking her hand in his.

After a while he decided to go back outside and paint a second coat onto the tent. Again, random people he didn't know approached him with cards for Clementine.

"Tell her we can't wait till she's better!" a little girl around Sarah's age said.

"Yep." Luke repeated for the hundredth time that day.

He stepped back to examine his work. The tent stood out from all the rest as the purple paint shone slightly in the small beams of sunlight escaping through the clouds. He rubbed his hand through his hair and walked inside.

"Hey, Clem. I have a surprise for you when you wake up. It's been ten days and counting!" he laughed sadly at his witty words.

"I've been leaving food on the cabinet in case you wake up and I'm not here…" he explained looking at the toast and orange juice he had left for her a few hours before. Luke continued to talk to her until his voice became raspy.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need a drink." He explained, brushing some loose hair off her face and straightening the oxygen mask.

He went to the small café tent and got a bottle of water then slowly started to make his way back home to Clementine.

"Hey!" Brandon called. Luke turned to him and smiled even though he just wanted to cry. "I heard 'bout Clementine…" Brandon whispered sadly glancing down at his feet.

Clementine. Just hearing her name made him hurt. His heart ached for her to make sly comments about his obsession with running his hand through his messy hair and punch his arm before pouting when he screwed up. His ears longed to hear her say his name. He needed her to smile and laugh but she wouldn't be able to do any of those things until she awoke from her oxygen deprived coma.

"Christa told me everything and I let it slip to Thomas…" Brandon says.

"Is he okay?" Luke asks thinking about how it must have affected the boy.

"He was upset but me and Logan cheered him up; it's hard raising a child that isn't yours…" he explains.

"Lost his folks?" Luke asks.

"Yeah…" Brandon whispers.

"So did Clementine…" Luke mentions, frowning more.

"I just wanted to say if you need anything, just ask. AND you should show up for training some time…" Brandon says smiling slightly before walking away.

Luke sighed and continued on his way back to the tent.

"She better?" Luke was spun around quickly to face Kenny, Jane, Mike, Bonnie and Nick.

"No…" Luke whispered.

"We get to see her?" Kenny asks, slight anger filling his voice.

"No one can; It's Christa's orders." He says.

"Come one, man. It's just us five!" Nick says, practically begging to be let in.

"Luke, is it what happened last week?" Bonnie asks.

Luke flinched and glared at her. "Nothing happened last week." He says.

"You keeping something from us?" Mike said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't have time for this; I need to get back to her…" Luke avoids the question.

"You are aren't you?" Jane asks stepping forward and pushing her finger into his chest.

At them words, something snapped in Luke. They didn't care about Clementine, all they wanted was to make him feel bad!

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong?" he hisses.

Jane backs off but Kenny steps forward. "Yes!" he exclaims.

Luke grits his teeth. "She's in a coma!" he bellowed. Everyone looked at him shocked. "She's in a coma…" he repeated as a tear escaped his left eye. "She's been that way for 10 days, counting today. I didn't want anyone to know, Christa didn't want anyone to know, Clementine probably didn't want anyone to know! You just couldn't leave us alone to deal with this _shit_ privately; you had to poke your noses around were they didn't belong. Now just_ fuck off_ and let me get back to her; let me help her get through this!" he cried marching away towards his tent. He wiped his eyes before walking into the tent and froze still when he saw Clementine sitting up.

"You're up!"

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen but eventually this is what I came up with. Leave Reviews and let me know how the story's going (there is a huge plot twist coming up, wait and see...) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Chapter 18! Almost at 20; a mark I never though I'd reach to be honest ;) I wouldn't have continued writing this fic if it weren't for all your amazing reviews that encouraged me to keep it up. Next chapter - I'll try to upload it after school tomorrow as it is already written and just need an edit. - Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I went to get a drink, came back and your awake!" he exclaimed pulling her into another hug.

"Lilly didn't leave did she?" Clementine asked, feeling a sudden tiredness come over her.

"No she sleeps here in that single bed over there. I only see her at night…" he explained.

She nodded understandingly. She was about to ask why he was crying but was stopped when he jumped up excitedly. "You like the room?" he asked.

She looked around and smiled. "It's pretty!" she said.

Luke smiled proudly. "There's something else!" he suddenly said.

"Yeah?" she asked giggling quietly at his excitement.

" Yeah! Come on." He said holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood up but her legs ached and she groaned.

"What?" he asked pushing her back down.

"I'm stiff…" she smirked.

"Oh, well that can be easily avoided!" he said lifting her up bridal style. She laid her head against his chest. He walked outside and told her to close her eyes. She did as he said.

Luke turned around to look at purple tent and smiled.

"Open 'em…" he whispered.

She opened her eyes slowly and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Oh my god… It's so cool!" She exclaimed squeezing him into a hug.

"Isn't it?!" he said.

"I wanna feel it!" she said smiling at him.

"Okay." He said walking closer to the fabric.

"Luke! What did I tell you!?" Christa's voice boomed form behind him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Clementine extent her arm by herself and rub the tent.

"I love it!" Clementine laughed looking at Christa happily.

"You need to rest, Clem…" Christa said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Okay, I'm tired anyway…" she said.

Luke carried her back inside and lay her down. Christa placed the oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth as she made a silly face. Luke laughed for the first time in ages as his girl returned back to her normal self.

"Luke, keep her in bed. I'm not gonna warn you again!" Christa said scolding him for the third time that day.

"Can Sarah come over?" Clementine asked pulling the mask away from her face as Christa left.

Luke placed it back over her mouth. "If you keep this on your face, I'll think about it." He said walking over to the dresser.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, her voice muffled through the mask.

"Nothing, just making sure everything's here; I've been so caught up with you, I haven't been paying attention to other things…" he explains.

Clementine frowns but stays silent. Luke realises that it must have sounded like he was blaming her for him being so stupid and turns to face her. "I didn't mean it like that…" he states.

She shuts her eyes for a second to think. "He must have just been tired… I don't even know what a coma is! Maybe I should ask him?" she thinks. "It's okay…" she says opening her eyes to see him face palming next to the dresser.

"Thanks." He says smiling again as if nothing happened.

"Luke?" she asked.

Luke perked up at hearing her say his name for the first time in ten days. "Yeah?" he said sitting beside her.

"What's a coma?" she mumbled. Luke thought it was the mask muffling her voice so he leaned in closer. "Sorry, Clem. I didn't catch that…" he says.

She mumbled the question again, even more than the first time because she was embarrassed to show that she didn't understand. Luke noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Fine; don't wanna ask, I won't force you…" he said slowly, trying to get her to say what was on her mind.

He stood up and turned his back to her. "What's a coma?" she asked pulling the mask away from her face.

He turned and smiled slightly at her question. He understood that she was embarrassed and didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Well, Clementine, A coma is when you are unconscious for a long time; Sometimes it can be a few days, like you, but it could also be a few years…" he explained watching Clementine's eyebrows raise in fear. "You're coma was caused by not getting enough oxygen to your brain, because of ARDS – Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. You know what that is?" he asked.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Am I gonna die!?" she asked burying her head into his neck.

"No… No!" he exclaimed patting her back. "Your just gonna be a little sick for a while but we'll pull through. Together!" he explains.

"Okay, Luke…" she said laying back down.

"So… you want some visitors?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah!" she said beaming up at him.

"Okay, you relax and I'll go get people." He said. Before Clementine could ask who, he was gone.

Clementine lay staring at the door, waiting for Luke to return. "Wonder who he's getting… Sarah, Thomas?" she thought to herself.

Lilly walked into the tent and stared at Clementine. "You're awake!" she exclaimed before giving the girl a hug.

"Yeah… Is it night time already?" Clementine asked.

"No, I came to get some stuff…. Does Luke know you're up?" Lilly asked.

Before Clementine could answer, Luke, Nick, Kenny, Mike, Bonnie, Jane, Arvo, Sarah and Thomas walked into the tent. "Oh, _she's_ here…" Kenny mumbled looking at Lilly with hate in his eyes.

Luke sent daggers towards the bearded man who shut up quickly. "You okay?" Luke asked sitting down beside her.

"Can I take this off?" she asked, pointing to the oxygen mask.

"What did she say?" Thomas said looking at Sarah, who shrugged, just as confused as him.

"I'll have to ask Christa…" Luke said.

Nobody really knew what to say. "Heya, Clem!" Nick broke the silence.

"Hey!" she said back, her voice muffled to everyone because of the mask.

"I'll call Christa on my walkie and ask can you take it off." Luke said stepping outside with his walkie talkie.

"Sorry…" Arvo said looking at her sorrowful.

"It's Okay, Arvo. We're friends!" Clementine said as clearly as she could.

The Russian smiled. "Yes. Friends." He said.

Clementine put her hand up to fix her cap and couched slightly, making everyone in the room flinch. "That's a cool cap, Clem. Never asked where you got it…" Mike says moving the conversation forward.

"Dad…" Clementine says quietly and he can tell he hit a sensitive spot. "Shit… Sorry!" he quickly apologised lowering his head.

She pulled the mask away from her face a bit and smiled. "It's okay! Did you join the training thing?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did!" he says happily.

"So did I!" Bonnie and Jane say at the same time.

Luke walked back into the tent. "Christa wants to speak with you, Clem." He said handing the walkie to her.

"Clementine, You can only take the mask off for five minutes, okay? Luke and I will explain why later when I come to say goodnight…" Christa's voice comes through the device.

Clementine holds the button on the side. "Okay, Christa. I'll Seeya later!" she says before handing the walkie back to Luke.

"You missed school, Clem! We drew and made you cards…" Sarah explains looking around at the cards stuck on the walls.

"It was actually kinda fun…" Thomas said smirking at his friend.

"I'll Seeya tonight…" Lilly stated nodding at Luke, who simply nodded back, before leaving.

"Good to see you're better! I gotta go to training… I'll Seeya tomorrow!" Kenny said following Lilly out of the tent.

"We've gotta get going too…" Bonnie said taking Mike by the hand and pulling him outside.

"Does no one wanna stay?" Clementine asked frowning at Luke as she pulled the mask off her face.

"We have jobs to get to, Clem, but we'll be back later, Promise!" Jane said waving as she left the tent.

"I'm staying!" Nick said smiling as Clementine smiled. "Me too!" Sarah added. "And me!" Thomas said rolling his eyes before laughing slightly.

"Luke, You seen Thomas?" Brandon's voice echoed around the room from Luke's pocket.

"He's here at mine." Luke said into his walkie talkie.

"I thought no-one was allowed in?" Brandon asks.

"She's awake, Brandon…" Luke says shaking his head.

"I'll be over to see her and get Thomas in a while." Brandon said cheerfully.

"Sure." Luke said putting the device back in his pocket.

Clementine coughed again. Luke walked towards her quickly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said slowly raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think you should put the mask back on…" He said trying to put it back over her face

. "No!" Clementine shrieked pushing his hand away.

"Calm down!" Nick said joining Luke's side.

"Wait, Stop!" Clementine begged before breaking into worse coughing fits.

"Please, Clementine! You'll stop coughing!" Luke tried to convince her but she shook her head violently and pushed him away again.

"Arvo, bring them out!" Nick said pushing Sarah and Thomas out the door in front of Arvo. When Nick turned around, Luke had managed to hold the mask on Clementine's face even though she was attempting to push him away again.

"Get Christa." Luke said looking at Nick.

Nick did as he was told and fetched Christa on his walkie talkie before leaving to keep Sarah calm. Clementine was crying loudly, like a little kid who fell off their bike.

Luke was sure people were growing concerned outside and were probably going to hate his guts for making her cry. "Do you want a hug?" he asked still holding the mask on her face.

She cried louder and pulled her cap down over her eyes.

Christa came into the tent alone and frowned at what she saw. "What are you doing?" she asked approaching Luke.

"She wouldn't wear it while she was having a coughing fit!" he explains.

Christa pulls the mask away and lifts the cap from her eyes. "Clementine?" she asks calmly.

Clementine looked at her briefly before staring down at the IV in her arm and letting more tears fall from her eyes.

"If you don't wear it then you might fall asleep for a long time again…" Christa explains.

"B… But I… I don't L… like it!" Clementine sobbed.

"I know… Shhh." Christa soothed pulling the girl in for a hug.

"I… I just wanna sleep!" Clementine said, drying her eyes with one hand and hugging Christa with the other.

"That's okay! You can sleep then." She said releasing her grip on the girl and pulling the blanket over her when she lay back down. "Will you wear it?" Christa asked lifting up the mask.

Clementine nodded her head slowly as her puffy, red eyes landed on Luke. He smiled at her to let her know he was only trying to do what was best for her.

Christa put the mask over her mouth and nose and kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight…" she whispered.

"Night…" Clementine responded, closing her eyes.

Christa winked at Luke before leaving the tent. He lay down on his bed next to her. He taught she was mad at him but knew he was wrong when he felt her hand slip into his.

"Sorry for fighting you…" she whispered.

"Me too…" he whispered, sighing in relief.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here if you need me." He said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Luke." She said with a yawn.

"Night, Clem."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading and _please_ leave reviews! ;) (Also don't forget to check out ym other stories; I'm sure you'll enjoy them)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I've got a nice long chapter for y'all today ;) This is definitely my favourite chapter so far... Prepare to have your mind blown! - Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning, Luke was very careful of what he said and did around Clementine. She was really high strung and was trying everything possible to get outside.

"Just for a few minutes?" she begged frowning at Luke's back.

"I said no, Clem. In a few days, okay?" he said turning around.

She dodged his gaze and pouted at her hands. "It's not fair!" she whined.

Luke could tell she was on the verge of crying. "I know it ain't fair, Clem, but we can't risk anything happening again." Luke explained.

"No one will visit, I can't go anywhere, you're being mean… I wish Lee would come back…" she complained sniffling back her tears.

"I'm not being mean…" Luke said raising an eyebrow at her. She looked away from him and ignored his statement.

"Clementine it's just because you're sick. You're not thinking straight!" Luke exclaimed losing his patience with the child.

Her teary eyes finally met his and he knew what she had said was true. He was being mean. He hadn't told her everything was going to be alright, he hadn't comforted her. He had scolded her for being bored and accused her of 'not thinking straight' when he should have been giving her something constructive to do to pass the time.

"I'm sorry, Clem…" he apologised reaching out to give her a hug. She pushed him away and sobbed quietly.

"Don't cry…" he whispered feeling his eyes tear up too. He had done this to her. He had made her cry when she needed him. She noticed his pained expression and tilted her head curiously.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked whipping away a few tears and scowling at him.

"No, I feel terrible for making you cry…" he explained regaining his composure.

Guilt filled Clementine's heart as she looked at him regretfully. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" she was cut off as Luke pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles onto her back.

"It ain't your fault." He told her as he felt her hands wrap around his neck.

"It's not yours either!" she said.

"Hello?" a voice called from outside.

"Come in!" Luke called releasing Clementine from the hug and pulling her cap over her eyes.

"Morning! Came to check up on you…" Brandon said entering the tent.

"We're alright now…" Luke said patting Clementine on the back. Brandon noticed the redness of her eyes from crying recently and had heard her bawling last night.

"Alright. Well, Christa has me set up to watch out for you two for the next few days so you're gonna be seeing a lot of me around!" he explained.

"Alright then, I'm sure Clementine will behave when you're around…" Luke said looking at Clementine. She opened her mouth to strike back but realised what Luke was doing and shut it again.

"Good. Seeya around then… Oh, and Thomas said he'll be around later after school." Brandon said as he left the duo to their own business.

"No more crying or fighting, okay?" Luke asked returning to his serious self.

"I'll try but I'm not promising…" Clementine said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"A promise is forever, but everyone fights and cries so I can't promise I won't!" she explained shaking her head at Luke's stupidity.

"Well alright then…" he said standing up. "I think I need to go to training…" he says scratching the back of his neck.

"You're leaving me alone!?" Clementine shrieks kneeling up in the bed.

"I'll send someone to check up on you. Seeya later, Clem!" with that, Luke was gone.

Clementine didn't waste a second. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and pulled her shoes on. Holding her breath, she yanked the IV out of her arm and threw it onto the bed beside the mask. Her legs ached as she stood but that didn't stop her from waddling over to the door.

"Have to stay away from Brandon and Christa…" she whispered to herself.

The breeze on her face made her feel so much better. Instantly regretting her decision to take in a deep breath as Brandon walked by, she dived in between her tent and Nick's.

"What was that?" Arvo's voice was clear to her ears.

"Dunno. I'll check…" Nick's voice said as the zip on the door was opened.

Clementine crawled away just before Nick poked his head between the tents. "Must have been a rat or something…" he mumbled going back inside.

She sneaked around the camp for a while before becoming bored again. Suddenly two familiar voices were heard inside the café. Clementine stayed outside but listened closely.

"I heard there's a herd on the way…" Mike's voice muttered.

"Well what should we do? Stay and hope the walls hold or leave?" Bonnies asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should leave…" Mike said.

"Well what are we gonna do about everyone else? I don't mind if they tag along but I think Clem and Sarah should stay…" Bonnie said.

Clementine's breath hitched.

"I dunno…" Mike sounded warily. "Neither of them are gonna survive out there, you know that. We'd be better off just taking over the camp or shooting Clementine instead of sending her back out there!" Bonnie hissed.

At this statement, Clementine was on her feet running anywhere away from there. She kept running and running until she couldn't anymore. She looked around the small alley she was in while she pulled out her inhaler and squinted to see the training ground just up ahead. Her legs hurt more than ever by now but she needed Luke; she needed to get help.

"Luke!" she screamed running through the small gate.

"Clementine?!" Luke sounded angry but she didn't care. "What are you doing out here?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

She was out of breath from running but still tried to explain herself. "Bonnie… Talking… Herd… Leave… Shoot… Me!" she gasped as she grasped Luke's sleeves.

"Are you alright?!" he asked as he saw the fear in her eyes. She shook her head violently. Luke picked her up and ran back to the tent even though she tried to wiggle free a few times.

"You shouldn't have done that, Clementine…" Luke said, trying to keep his head. He put the mask on her face and jabbed the IV back into her arm. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain.

"What were you thinking!?" he yelled finally releasing his anger.

"I just wanted some fresh air!" Clementine explained glaring at Luke intimidatingly.

"You could have died, Clem! You risked your life for some stupid, childish reason!" he screamed. Clementine coward away from him on the bed. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You have no idea Clementine! You can ignore me, you can disrespect Christa but when you do this to yourself, that's it!" he bellowed. Clementine's eyes stung as tears threatened to fall.

"Luke…" she sobbed covering her face with her hands. She didn't mean to make him angry. She just wanted to get out of the tent without him knowing and when she heard Bonnie, the first thing she did was run for Luke. That was obviously a mistake.

"She… She's gonna k… kill me!" Clementine sobbed.

Luke calmed himself down before trying to shush the crying girl. "Who is?" he asked.

Clementine cried louder and louder, not answering his question.

"What's going on?" Nick asked entering the tent.

"I lost my temper with her…" Luke admits.

"Luke, you know she's on edge. You can't be like that to her!" Nick stated.

"Clementine, calm down…" Nick tried to comfort her but she flinched at his touch and continued to bawl.

"I… I want Ch… Christa!" she demanded in between cries.

"Christa… you can probably hear her. She wants you." Luke spoke into his walkie talkie.

"I'm on my way…" Christa responded. She arrived almost immediately. "What did you do?" she asked Luke.

"He lost his temper…" Nick answered for him.

Christa frowned at Luke disappointedly. "Clementine, what's wrong?" she asked sitting beside the distraught child.

Clementine pushed her head onto Christa's shoulder and clawed at her shirt anxiously. "I didn't mean to…" she sobbed.

Christa rubbed small circles on the girls back and whispered encouraging words into her ear until she got control of her emotions. The room went silent except for a few sniffles every now and then.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked again.

"I didn't mean to make him upset but I _needed_ him!" Clementine explains, her voice cracking at the end.

Luke felt his heart ache. She needed him; that's why she left the tent. He did it again; being 'mean' before he understood what was happening. "I'm sorry, Clem… I know we promised not to fight I thought you left because you were being cheeky." He explains.

"Bonnie…" Clementine says next.

"What about her?" Nick asks, confused by the whole situation.

"She wants to kill me!" she shrieks letting one last sob escape her mouth.

"What?!" Christa asks.

"I heard her talking with Mike and that's what she said…" Clementine says still clutching onto Christa with all her might.

Luke tries to meet the girls gaze but she won't look at him at all. "What do we do?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"You shouldn't do _that_, anyway…" Clementine said quietly.

"Do what?" Luke asked watching her smirk slightly.

"Run your dirty hands through your dirty hair…" she said.

"Alright, do you have a plan then?" he asked smiling at her comment.

Silence.

"I've an idea…" Christa hissed locking eyes with Nick.

"Clementine I need you to stay here okay?" she asked.

"I want you to stay!" Clementine begged with her eyes.

"I'll be right back; Luke can mind you while me and Nick goes to do something." She explained.

"Me?" Nick enquired.

"Yeah…" Christa said exhaling angrily.

"Can I come with you instead?" Clementine asked looking at Luke briefly before returning to Christa.

"You need to stay here, in bed." Christa explained.

"No I don't." Clementine stated.

"Clementine…" Christa warned.

"No! I'm not staying here!" the girl shouted. She pulled the mask off her face again but left the IV in this time since the pain was still there from when Luke pushed it in. "I'm going to tell Kenny or Jane!" she said running outside.

"Wait!" Luke called running after her with Nick and Christa right behind him.

Outside, they stopped dead in their tracks. Mike was bent down in front of Clementine speaking quietly. Luke watched as Clementine nodded slowly and took the man's hand. Mike noticed the three people watching and pulled Clementine away fast.

"Stop!" Nick called running after them.

"What do we do?" Luke asked about to run after Nick but Christa stopped him.

"Stay here in case she comes back." She explained. "What?! No! I'm gonna go help…" Luke said.

"You are helping by staying here!" Christa stated and ran off after Nick.

* * *

_"__Aaargh! Stop! Hey! It's me!" Luke exclaimed as he released his grip on Clementine and pulled his hand out of her mouth._

_ "Luke!?" she gasped turning around to look at him._

_ "Yes! Man… bit the hell outta me. Think you drew blood!" He muttered clenching and unclenching his fist in pain._

_ "Came all this way… This is- this is the welcome I get?" he asked looking into her eyes from where he was crouched in the comic store at the back of Howe's, Carvers camp. _

_Clementine wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I was worried! We all were." She said standing back up straight._

_ "Aw, it's good to see you too, kid." He said warmly._

_ In fact, he was __relieved__ to see her. He though Carver might have done 'things' to her that no one should ever have to go through. If she was okay, then everyone else must have been okay too. His efforts must have paid off…_

* * *

This memory is what caused Luke to abandon his post and run in the direction Nick and Christa had gone. He ran to the main gate, where a crowd of people had gathered to see something. Luke pushed his way through to see what was going on.

Clementine had her gun pointed at Bonnie, Mike had his gun pointed at Christa, Christa was standing with her hands raised in surrender, Nick had his gun aimed at Mike and Bonnie had her gun trained on Nick. If someone shot they were all gonna die.

"I ain't gonna kill her! She didn't hear the whole conversation…" Bonnie explained angrily.

"Just calm down, everyone!" Mike said calmly.

"The hell we will. Just let her go so we can…" Nick trailed off.

Luke noticed that Mike had a firm grip of Clementine's hoodie. Why wasn't he just pulling her back or grabbing her gun? Did he want this to happen? Luke was confused by these actions. He stepped forwards slowly and approached Clementine.

"Mike!" Bonnie yelled.

Mike spun his head towards Luke and sighed impatiently. Mike placed his gun against the back of Clementine's head.

"Mike! You promised!" she squealed.

"Stick to the plan, Clem…" Mike whispered, praying that Luke didn't hear him. He did.

"You mother fucker…" Luke hissed.

The crowd of on lookers grew and grew until the whole of Wellington was surrounding the gate. Most of them were armed and waiting for someone to shoot so they could pull their trigger.

"They aren't gonna shoot no one!" Luke shouted, figuring out the plan.

"Yes we will! There is herd coming and I'm putting her out of her misery before the walkers get her!" Mike bellowed.

Small chatter rose from the crowd as people became pissed that they were only hearing of this now.

"I'm don't wanna hurt you Nick…" Bonnie said. Nick shook his head and continued to aim at Mike.

Christa was frowning at this rebellion. "You wanna leave? Go then…" she said.

Jane walked into the mess with Kenny and Brandon. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at Mike and Clementine.

"Join us, Jane!" Mike demanded.

"In what?" Jane asked.

"In taking over this camp and stopping a herd from tearing this place apart." Mike explained.

"No walker will enter this settlement. We've already got a plan!" Christa explained.

"I Believe Mike…" Kenny said aiming his gun at Christa. Of course he agreed with taking over the camp; Kenny was a mad man.

Jane was torn between which side she could stick with but deep down she knew what she had to do.

* * *

_"__I'm glad you came back when you did." Clementine said smiling up at Jane as the remainder of the group walked through the snow a while after the shooting._

_ "Well I couldn't just leave you behind, could I?" Jane said raising an eyebrow. _

_"I knew someone like you once, who did leave us behind…" Clementine explained._

_ "I'm not like that person, Clem. I'll stick by you no matter what!" Jane stated putting her hand on Clementine's shoulder; a move she hadn't made since Jamie died…_

* * *

Jane aimed her gun at Kenny and joined Luke's side, she was gonna cover him so he could get Clementine.

Brandon joined Christa's side and handed her a gun before raising his at Mike. He really hated watching kids get hurt, especially kids that he had grown fond of.

"Just lower your weapons…" Brandon said.

Kenny's trigger happy finger couldn't stop itself. He shot and hit Christa on the leg. Many people opened fire on everyone and anyone.

Bullets where flying in all directions.

Luke dived onto the ground to dodge them as did a lot of other people.

He looked up to see Bonnie furiously whack Clementine in the side of the head with her gun; just like Troy had done back at Cravers camp.

Luke looked to his left to see Jane wrestling in the snow with Kenny as Mike was frozen still, lying in the snow like a coward.

Nick was searching for Sarah in the crowd of people and Brandon was helping Christa stand.

Kenny had a knife pointed to Jane's chest as she struggled to break free. She saw Luke watching but immediately turned her gaze to Clementine and Bonnie. Luke followed her eyes and saw Bonnie raise her gun up over her head, preparing to bludgeon Clementine to death.

"Save her!" Jane screamed.

Who was he going to help?

Jane; one of his closest friends that stuck by him all the way, or Clementine; his little comrade he had grown so close to?

* * *

**A/N - You decide! Talk about plot twist ;) I hope you like my decisions throughout this chapter an the memories that influence characters which side to take. Jane or Clem? It isn't that hard a question honestly but whichever gets most votes, will have completely different consequences. You have been warned ;) So don't forget to leave Reviews and vote who Luke should help first?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Chapter 20! I'm so happy to finally have reached this tombstone ;) I'll keep this note short. Thank you for all your reviews and support. Its your comments that keep me writing this story. - Enjoy**

* * *

Luke looked at Jane sadly before tuning on his heels and pushing people out of the way to reach Clementine. Bonnie had swung the gun down on her but she blocked it with her arm. Even though Clementine was dazed and confused from the first blow, she knew she was in trouble.

Bonnie raised the gun again and as she swung it at Clementine's head again, Luke put his knee in the way. The pain caused him to fall onto his butt. If that had hit Clementine, she would've died straight away.

Kenny grunting in pain could be heard from where he was seated. Mike was aiming a gun at Kenny in shock as smoke poured from his gun. Jane jumped up and ran towards Bonnie with her gun raised.

The shot made Clementine's ears ring. Bonnie collapsed beside her with a hole in her head. "Is everyone okay?!" Jane asked pulling Luke up and checking Clementine's wound on her face.

"Is Kenny…?" Luke asked looking at Kenny lying a bit away.

"He should be fine… The shot only hit him in the shoulder." Jane explained.

Nick and Sarah ran out from a crowd of people and hurriedly grabbed Luke and Clementine. "What are you doing?" Jane asked catching up to them.

"Christa wants them in her office, quickly!" Sarah explains pulling a half conscious Clementine along.

"Is everyone okay?" Nick asked turning to face Luke who was still enduring pain from his knee.

"Just a bit sore…" Luke muttered, trying to be a man.

"Clem?" Nick asked turning his attention to the girl.

"Mm?" she said looking up at him lazily.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm okay…" she said in a slurred voice.

"You sure?" Jane asked pushing her forward as Sarah continued to pull.

"Yeah…" Clementine said rubbing her hand across her wound.

Gunshots where still ringing through the air. "Come on, Clem. Hurry up!" Sarah exclaimed pulling the younger girls hand harder.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Clementine stated stumbling slightly but regaining her stepping.

Luke gave Jane a worried glance before turning to Clementine. "You wanna piggy back or something?" he asked as he limped closer to her.

"No… You're hurt…" she said shaking her head in an attempt to focus. Nick turned to say he would carry her when Lilly suddenly ran past Jane and scooped Clementine up into her arms.

"Where we headed?" she asked smiling at Luke who smiled back appreciably.

"Christa's office… Top of the building…." Nick said in between breaths.

"I can run myself…" Clementine mumbled quietly.

Lilly chuckled. "I believe you Clem, but we have to get somewhere safe, quickly!" she explained.

Clementine huffed in disappointment. The six survivors ran up the stairs of the hospital and rushed into Christa's office.

"We're back!" Nick gasped placing his hands on his knees and regaining his breath.

"Good! Clementine, I need you to tell everyone to stop!" Christa explained kneeling in front of Clementine as Lilly placed her onto her own two feet.

"What do I say?" Clementine asks. "Just get them to stop fighting. Talk into this microphone and it will go through the speakers around the camp!" Christa explains.

"I'll try…" Clementine said.

She walked over to Christa's desk and switched a green button. There was a small static noise and then silence. "Everybody stop shooting!" Clementine demanded.

People all over the camp stopped fighting when they heard the little girl's voice booms around the area.

"My name's Clementine. I'm a survivor just like all of you! We can't kill each other. That's _not_ what we're supposed to do! The only thing we should shoot is the walkers and I know you're probably thinking 'why should we listen to and little girl?' but we all know it's the truth. The person who started all this is dead now and Mike won't hurt anyone, I promise! So please, everyone, leave you're weapons back in the armoury and get back to whatever it is you were doing before the shootout…" Clementine flicked the switch again and turned to face everyone in the room.

"Well done, Clem!" Nick praised.

"I didn't know you could make speeches!" Luke smirked as he tipped her cap happily.

"That was so cool, Clem!" Sarah laughed.

Brandon and Thomas ran into the room and shut the door quickly behind them. "Some of them are still rebelling and they're headed here to get Clementine!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Shit! What do we do?!" Luke panicked instantly after hearing the news.

"Do we have anywhere to hide?" Brandon asked Christa. "Don't think so…" Christa frowned trying to think of a plan.

"Clem! The park!" Thomas exclaimed.

"That shitty old playground?" Lilly spoke up raising her eyebrows at the children.

"Clem, I'll follow you to the park while the rest of you calm down the people!" Luke said rushing Clementine out the door before anyone could argue.

As they ran to the gate, they got looks of pity from civilians that had took her advice and laid their guns down. "We're gonna be safe in a while, I promise!" Luke explained.

"Okay…" Clementine muttered trying to stay positive.

That didn't last long. The gates opened but just before they closed a bullet flew towards the duo and hit Luke in the ribs. He fell onto his back on the ground, moaning in pain. "Ugh!" he yelled as blood seeped through his shirt.

"Luke!" Clementine screamed kneeling beside him.

"Get to the park, Clem…" Luke whispered as blackness started to block his vision.

"Wait! You have to come! _Please_!" she begged as she tried putting pressure on his wounds.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Clementine's teary face as she tried to keep him alive.

She wasn't going alone. Not now, not ever again!

Luke awoke to the sounds of whimpering and groaning. As his vision became clearer he could see the sky above him and trees surrounding him. He felt himself being slowly dragged through the snow. "Clem…" he moaned when he realised who it was crying.

He looked as far back as his eyes could go to see her pulling him along. "It's okay, Luke. We're almost there…" she sniffled.

Luckily for Luke the snow he was being dragged through was numbing the pain in his torso.

With one last determined moan, Clementine tightened her grip under Luke's arms and pulled with all her might. She released her grip so he lay beside the slide and dropped onto the ground beside him. "We're safe now…" she whispered drying her eyes.

Luke smiled slightly as he pulled her closer to him. "Please don't leave me again…" she asked as she snuggled close to him.

"I won't, Clem… I promise!" he said.

"Me too!" she said coughing slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, remembering her problem.

"Yeah… I'm just tired from dragging you. You're kinda heavy…" she says grinning from ear to ear.

"That's all muscle, Clem." He joked. She didn't laugh so he turned his head to look at her.

"When can we go back?" she asked closing her eyes and clinging to him tighter.

"In a while, Clem. When it's safe…" Luke explained.

"But how are we gonna know when it's safe?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know…" he honestly stated.

"But we're gonna freeze out here!" she exclaimed sitting up suddenly.

"Lay down. We can keep each other warm!" Luke said.

Clementine looked at him angrily before standing up. "I'll go check with Logan and come back for you if it's safe!" she explains.

"No! Clementine, don't!" Luke tried to sit up but collapsed back down.

"I'll be fine, I won't get caught, I promise!" she said as she made her way back to the camp. She could hear Luke pleading with her to stay but she wasn't going to let him tell her what to do; especially when he was shot and needed help!

"No! _Please_! CLEMENTINE!" he screamed as loud as he could before staring at the sky and breathing heavily as he thought of the danger she was in.

Clementine made it back to the gate okay and shouted for Logan. "Clem? What are you doing?! Go back wherever you were hiding!" Logan said quickly as he motioned for her to leave.

"Luke got shot! I need someone to come help!" she explained.

"I'll come down now, Clem, but you need to be careful there's still one or two people who want to get you!" he says from his place on the wall before leaving his post to reach the gate.

As it opened, Clementine smiled at the man. 'Things are going alright for once!' she thought to herself happily. Of course, this was not the case.

"I've got you now!" a large man hollered as he aimed his gun out the gate, towards Clementine. Logan spun around and shot at him but not before he shot at the girl. The man fell dead as Clementine jumped to the right on an attempt to dodge his bullet.

Her plan just about worked as the bullet only skinned her arm. It still hurt but to her, it didn't count as being shot and she was lucky.

The gate shut and Logan ran to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked checking her arm.

"Yeah… It doesn't hurt that bad…" she said shaking her arm slightly to stop the stinging sensation.

"We can treat it after we get Luke." Logan explains waiting for her to lead the way.

She leads him back to Luke, who sighs loudly in relief when he sees her. "I told you to stay!" he exclaims as Logan helps him stand.

"I got help like I said! Beside I didn't die…" she explains rubbing her wound slightly.

"What happened to you?" Luke moans as he leans against Logan and starts walking.

"Nothing…" she says trying to keep him calm.

"She almost got shot." Logan says rolling his eyes.

"Clementine!" Luke mutters moving faster.

"Look, let's just get back to the others and get you patched up and try and keep calm, okay?" Clementine says angrily marching ahead of the two men. When she approaches the gate, Brandon comes out and inspects her.

"What happened?" he asks looking at her arm. "I was almost shot…" she admits lowering her head.

"Come on, I'll bring you to Christa." He says pushing her inside.

"Wait! Luke and Logan are coming." She says turning around.

The duo come into view and Brandon waits for them like Clementine wants. When they're all inside he brings them to the hospital. Luke is sent to a room with two beds in it while Clementine is dragged to Christa's office.

"You're okay!" Christa exclaims running to hug her companion.

"Kinda…" Clementine says hugging the woman back. Christa notices the blood seeping through Clementine's jacket and instantly goes into doctor mode. She pulls her hoodie over her head and pulls the t-shirt sleep up onto her shoulder.

"This is gonna sting for a second…" Christa says dabbing some peroxide onto the wound.

"Ouch!" Clementine yelps pulling her arm away.

"I'm sorry." Christa says taking the girls arm again.

"It's okay… I've had worse." Clementine says looking at the dog bite still visible on her arm.

"I'm almost done." Christa says wrapping bandages around the wound.

"Is everyone else okay?" Clementine asked popping her head back into her sweater.

"Yeah, they're probably over visiting friends on the lower floors." Christa explains.

"Can we go visit Luke? I think he might be a little bit mad at me…" Clementine asks.

"Why's he here?" Christa asks raising an eyebrow.

"Shot." Clementine says shrugging.

"Well okay, come on." Christa says taking Clementine's hand and leading her to the injury warden.

* * *

**A/N - I'll update tomorrow for all you interested folks out there ;) Don't forget to leave a review and/or ideas because sooner or later I'm gonna run out... Seeya tomorrow then ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - So... People of The Walking Dead Fandom, This is the Finale of A Different Story! I know it's kind of unexpected but I have completely run dry of ideas and time. School and writing has become too much for me and I just cant handle the pressure anymore. I will probably pick up this story and write more in the future but for now, this is goodbye. - Enjoy**

* * *

Clementine and Christa were told to go to the last room on the right on the second floor of the hospital. When the duo entered the room, they saw that Nick, Sarah, Jane and Arvo where already there, surrounding Luke's bed. Christa lead Clementine over as the girl went unusually silent.

"Heya!" Nick greeted but only received a half-hearted smile from Clementine. "Lilly just left a dew minutes ago..."

"Did we do something?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow but smirking as Clementine looked at Luke expectantly.

"Why'd you do that, Clementine?" He asked looking at her disappointedly.

She looked at Christa sadly before staring at the ground. "What happened?" Sarah asked gripping Nicks shirt slightly.

Clementine had closed her eyes to think of some way of explaining to Luke that she left him to help him. When she looked back up at him, the words just wouldn't leave her mouth. The look he was giving her made her feel so small and weak.

The door opened again and another familiar face was lead in by a doctor. "Just lay over there…" the doctor said pointing to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Sure." Mike said walking inside.

All eyes went in his direction as he hobbled over to his bed. Each glare was one of hate and betrayal except for Clementine's. "Mike!" she greeted running over to him and hugging him tightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey kiddo!" he said hugging her back. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said smiling at her.

"I'm glad _you're_ okay! Did you hear what I told everyone? I told them that you weren't the bad guy!" Clementine explained happily.

"I did, Clem. I think that speech is the only reason someone _didn't_ kill me…" he says frowning at the ground.

"It's okay now, Mike. I'm glad you were against Bonnie's stupid idea, although… You could have told me you were gonna point a gun at my head!" she exclaimed looking at him accusingly.

"It was an empty gun, Clem. I'd never point a loaded weapon at you!" he said smirking as he shook her head at her.

"Oh… still you could have told me!" she said giggling.

Everyone on the other side of the room was confused except Christa. She smiled sweetly as she realised what had happened.

* * *

_"__I'm gonna tell Kenny and Jane!" Clementine said running out of her tent, leaving Luke, Nick and Christa inside._

_ As she was running towards Jane and Kenny's tent, Mike stopped her gently. "Clem, we need to talk." He said kneeling down to her level. _

_"No… You're gonna kill me! I heard Bonnie say it to you!" she exclaimed stepping back._

_ "That's what we need to talk about! I'm gonna save you but you need to do as I say, okay? We're gonna have a little 'Rising'…" Mike explained._

_ "I won't die?" Clementine asked stepping closer to him again. _

_"No. I won't let anything happen to anyone. I promise! You up for it?" he asked._

_ She nodded her head slowly and took his hand as he stood up. Mike looked over to her tent to see Luke, Nick and Christa watching them and pulled Clementine away quickly. _

_"Stop!" Nick yelled chasing after them._

_ "Nick's calling us…" Clementine said looking over her shoulder as she was led towards the gate._

_ "We can't let the others find out or it won't work, okay? Just trust me…" Mike explained._

_ "Okay…" Clementine said, putting her faith in Mike's hands. _

_As they reached the gate, Bonnie came up to them slowly. "How'd you get her to follow you?" she asked surprised_

_. "Let her go!" Nicks voice shouted as a gun clicked and the trio looked over to see Nick pointing a gun at Mike. "Aim at Bonnie, Clem…" Mike whispered and Clementine did as he said._

_ Bonnie had aimed her gun at Nick and didn't notice Clementine aiming at her. Christa ran into the middle of the situation and froze in her spot as Mike raised his gun at her. _

_He took a hold of Clementine's hood but she didn't flinch. She trusted him. _

_He tried to explain to Christa with his eyes and she seemed to get confused so he took it that she didn't understand. _

_That's when Luke got involved…_

* * *

Clementine and Mike explained to the others the whole 'situation' and they actually seemed to understand.

"So you didn't actually wanna kill anyone? It was all Bonnie?" Nick asked giving Sarah a small smile.

"Yup." Mike said.

"Why are you here?" Clementine asked looking at his bloody trousers.

"Got shot right after everyone started shooting. Fell to the ground and I saw Kenny trying to kill Jane. Luke left her to help you so I shot Kenny… I didn't shoot him anywhere that could kill him, just in the shoulder to stop him long enough for Jane to get away. I promised I wouldn't get anyone killed, remember?" he said winking at Clementine.

"You stay safe when shooting happen?" Arvo asked looking at the man respectfully.

"I took shelter with an elderly couple. They took me in even though they knew I was part of the reason the whole shootout happened. I owe them my life!" Mike said smiling appreciably.

"Clem, you've talked more with him than us…" Luke said trying to catch her eyes but she wouldn't allow it.

"Are you angry at her?" Christa asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No…" Luke said but everyone could tell he was lying.

"I know you are…" Clementine muttered frowning at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone now. She placed her had up to her wound that was burning and stinging and downright painful.

"You okay?" Mike asked noticing the pained expression on her face.

"Yeah…" she said quietly.

_She had to stay strong._

"It will stop hurting as soon as you rest, Clementine." Christa said.

_These people knew she was tough but deep down she knew part of her was falling apart. _

"What happened?" Jane asked genuinely concerned.

_A small wound and disappointed friend weren't the end of the world, right?_

"She got shot, but it's nothing serious." Christa explained.

_Just so long as no one pushed her anymore..._

"She should have listened to me…" Luke muttered but Clementine heard him and it really upset her more than she would have liked. She felt tears rim her eyes.

Why was he doing this to her? Does he not realise she almost got shot for him? She feels guilty enough as it is without him making it worse. "I did it for you!" she said looking at him feeling a sudden hate towards him.

He could tell she felt this way as he finally locked eyes with her. "Clem, I…" he was cut off by her jumping off the side of Mike's bed, her feet making a loud thud as they hit the ground.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

Clementine ignored her and left the room quickly. "What the hell, man?" Nick asked looking at Luke.

"I didn't know…" he defended himself.

"I'll go talk with her." Christa said walking to the door not thinking anything of it. She knew Clementine was in a bad place at this moment in time but so far it was nothing a warm hug and some encouraging chat couldn't fix.

"Tell her to come back." Mike said as she reached the door.

Christa left to room and looked around the crowded corridors. "Clementine?" she called but there was no response.

Thomas walked by looking behind him sadly. "Thomas! Have you seen Clementine?" Christa asked pulling the boy's attention towards her.

"Yeah, she just went into one of those supply closets around the corner. I think she was crying…" he explained looking at her confused.

"Thanks Thomas. Why don't you go into Luke and the others there and I'll bring Clem back to see you?" Christa suggested. Thomas nodded and entered the room the rest of the group was in.

Christa opened the supply closet door and stepped inside. Clementine was sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest as she sobbed into them. "Clementine, what are you doing?" Christa asked.

"I… I only went to… to get help for him!" she cried as she lifted her hand and punched the concrete wall hard. Christa tried to put her arm around the young girl but she flinched away from the touch and punched the wall again.

Christa grew concerned.

Clementine usually wanted Christa when she was upset but now she didn't want anyone. She was really worked up and hurting herself in the progress. "Calm down, sweetie…" Christa tried to sooth her but it didn't work.

Christa waited five minutes quietly sitting beside the distraught child who she showed no signs of stopping. She stood up and left the closet, returning to the room everyone was situated in.

"Where is she?" Thomas asked as Christa walked into the room.

"I'll get her in a minute; I just need to get something…" she said pulling a needle and small bottle of medicine out of a drawer next to Mike's bed.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him.

"She's going to get hurt if I don't sedate her…" Christa says frowning.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked releasing his grip.

"Luke has pushed her over the edge. She's gonna break her hand from punching the wall and won't listen to me…" Christa explains giving Luke a death glare.

He didn't mean for this to happen. He's always been good with people but he's never had someone think they were an equal to him and that caused him to over react sometimes. He was always the leader but with Clementine, it was the other way around.

Christa returned to the closet and sat beside Clementine. "Give me your arm…" she said putting out her hand.

Clementine huffed and sobbed and hit her head against the wall.

Christa couldn't let her do this so she grabbed the girls arm and stick the needle into the IV that was still sitting in her arm.

"Stop!" Clementine demanded trying to get free.

"You're hurting yourself, Clementine…" Christa said.

"I don't care!" The girl cried, finally getting her arm away.

She leaned against the wall sleepily. "I'm gonna take you back to the room, okay?" Christa said as Clementine began to lose consciousness.

"Christa…" she said putting her arms towards the woman, finally in need of a hug. Christa wrapped her arms around the girl and pats her back. "I'm sorry…" Clementine apologized before going to sleep.

Christa picked her up and walked through crowds of people in the corridor who exchange sorrowful glimpses at the child.

Blood dripped from Clementine's knuckle and a bruise was forming on the left side of her forehead. It was hard to believe she was eleven years old because she was so light and small, delicate and weak.

Christa held her with one arm under her legs as her head lay against her shoulder and her arms dangled at her side. She twisted the handle with her free hand and walked into the hospital room.

Everyone looked her way sadly. "She's bleeding?" Arvo said, his doctor skills taking action as he saw her bloody fist.

Christa sat down on a chair beside Mike's bed and hugged Clementine close. "Can you get me some bandages and an icepack, Arvo?" she asked.

Arvo nodded and left to get the medical supplies. He helped out at the hospital so he knew where to go.

"Is… Is she okay?" Sarah asked walking over to the woman and girl.

"She'll be okay…" Christa said smiling at Sarah. Sarah looked at her friend sadly before returning to Nick's side. "Can we go get some food?" she asked.

"Sure, Sarah. We'll be back later…" Nick said waving to Luke, Jane and Thomas.

"Want to lay her down?" Mike said moving closer to the edge of his bed.

"Maybe when I clean her up. Thanks Mike." Christa said.

"Brandon is keeping guard at the front of the hospital, Christa. He said that he'll call a meeting or something later for all the guards and you…" Thomas explains.

"Okay…" Christa says, not really paying attention to anything but the girl on her lap.

The door opened and Arvo walked inside. "I got bandages and ice." He said handing the items to Christa.

She cleaned Clementine hand and wrapped it with the bandages before placing the ice pack against her bruise. The scar from Bonnie's attack was raw red but it didn't look too bad.

Christa lay the girl down beside Mike and stood up. "Did she say anything to you?" Luke asked.

"She said she only went to get help for you…" Christa says frowning at him.

"Anything else?" Jane asked, leaning against the side of Luke' bed.

"She told me to stop trying to sedate her and that she didn't care she was hurting herself. Then she apologized even though she didn't do anything! She's a good kid Luke, You can't keep doing this to her. Lee treated her like anyone else he came across but he still kept in mind she was an eight year old girl who missed her parents. She has feelings you know?!" Christa ranted.

"I…I know! I'm just not used to a kid telling _me_ what to do. I'm usually the one in charge…" Luke explains.

"Well I'm in charge now and just because you are Clementine's guardian doesn't mean you can treat her like shit!" Christa says.

"I'm sorry…" Luke apologizes.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her…" Christa says looking at Clementine's drugged, sleeping body.

"I better get going. I know he tried to kill me but, Kenny's probably waiting for me to drag his ass home..." Jane said smiling at Mike and Thomas while she rubbed Luke's arm encouragingly (and awkwardly).

"When will she wake up?" Thomas asked after a while of sitting in silence.

"Not sure, Thomas…" You better head home, get some food or something…" Christa said.

"Okay, can I come back later, please?" he asked walking to the door.

"Yeah." Christa said waving as the boy left with a huge smile on his head.

"I have to go talk with Brandon. Will you watch her?" she asked Mike.

"Sure!" he said.

"Thank you…" Christa stood up and left the room.

"I'm tired, man…" Mike complained to Luke. "Get some sleep then! I'll keep an eye on Clem till u wake." Luke said.

"Alright…" Mike said falling into a deep slumber.

Luke lay, staring at Clementine for thirty minutes. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes. Sitting up painfully, she looked at Mike lying beside her. Her next sight was Luke. "I'm sorry…" was the first thing he said.

Clementine was confused and angry. "Where'd Christa go?" she asked coldly, looking at her bandaged hand.

"Meeting." Luke said.

"She did something to me…" Clementine says looking at her arm next. "She gave you medicine so you would sleep." Luke explains.

"I didn't want to sleep!" she snaps at him.

"Calm down, Clem!" Luke said. He couldn't get his head around why she was so angry.

"I… I just wanna go find… find… Sarah! Yeah…" Clementine said getting out of the bed.

"Wait Clem! Please listen to me?" Luke asked.

She turned to look at him angrily. "What?" she asked.

He stared at the bump and bruise on her forehead and sighed. "I'm Sorry! I didn't know you would get so upset because of my asshole words but you act like that to me all the time and I don't get upset! I'm just so used to being in charge that when your sassy little attitude came into the picture, I couldn't stand it. I just want you to respect me for the grown up I am and listen to me when I'm trying to keep you safe! Can you do that? _Please_?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Clementine looked at him in disbelief before running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too, Luke! I didn't know _I _made _you_ feel that way!" she said digging her head into his shirt, his breezy smell distracted her from the smell of sickness and medicine in the hospital.

"Don't be sorry…" he said. Then and there he vowed to himself he would keep his cool around her instead of blowing up in her face like he did with Kenny quite a few times in the past. "Wanna hop in?" he asked watching her turn back into the happy eleven year old girl she was earlier that day.

She squeezed in beside him, being careful not to touch his wound on his ribs. "Don't worry, they don't hurt." He said when he noticed her avoiding his torso area.

"You aren't gonna be allowed come home, are you?" she asked.

Luke didn't answer.

He was still processing what she had just said. _"You aren't gonna be allowed come home, are you?" _A smile crept onto his face. _Home._ This was their home now.

"Luke?" she asked, still waiting for an answer.

"I'll try my hardest, Clem. I'll beg and beg 'till they let me home tonight!" he said finding her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I'll get Christa to say yes…" Clementine said, grinning at how easily she could get Christa to cave.

"I'm sure you will." Luke said closing his eyes to finally relax after the long day.

Clementine noticed him trying to rest. "Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" she asked.

"No! I won't be able to rest unless you're here with me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah you will!" she said snuggling closer to him. "But I'll stay if you want…" she added.

They both fell asleep.

* * *

"…em? Clem? Clementine?" Clementine felt someone nudging her leg and peeled her eyes open. Her vision was blurred and she still had a headache from earlier when she got in beside Luke…

"You awake?" Luke asked pulling his hand away from her and smiling.

"I am now…" she groaned.

Luke chuckled slightly. "Wanna head home?" he asked.

Her eyes shot open and she looked at him excitedly. "We're allowed?!" she asked sitting up.

"I never said that…" he said slyly.

"Then how are we gonna do that?" she asked slouching her shoulder and huffing disappointedly.

"We're gonna sneak out!" he said.

Clementine straightened her back again and smirked at the man.

"Alright…" she said jumping off the bed. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I can try…" he said swinging his legs off the bed. He groaned slightly as he stood straight but smiled down at the small girl. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look while you sleep?" he asked smirking from ear to ear as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not cute!" she puted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww! Even when you're angry you're adorable!" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Are we going or not?" she asked.

They walked out into the hall. It was quiet. It must have been pretty late because the hospital looked abandoned and it seemed dark and scary.

"What 'bout when Mike wakes?" Clementine asked helping Luke down the stairs to the ground floor.

"We're just gonna be back in our tent. It's not like there gonna shoot us…" he said. Clementine flinched at the mention of being shot and her hand instinctively went to her arm. Luke noticed this and squeezed her hand supportively.

"Sorry… too soon?" he joked, earning a smile from the girl.

They walked through the small alleys between other people's tents in the light of the moon until they reached the small section were their tent was located. "I can hear Nick snoring…" Clementine whispered leaning her head against Sarah's door.

Luke stifled a laugh. "Whoa…!" he said looking at their tent.

"What…?" Clementine followed his gaze and smiled in awe at the sight.

The purple of their tent was glowing in the moonlight and sparkling in the stars. A sudden gust of wind caused Clementine to wrap her arms around herself and kick some snow of her shoes.

Even though it was pretty warm during the day when they were surrounded by people, the isolated area they were standing in had no heat generation and therefore was icy cold. "Let's get in before the snow starts." Luke said pushing her forward.

She jumped into her bed, pushing the oxygen mask away in the process, and wrapped herself up tightly in the blankets.

Luke carefully lay on his back beside her and pulled the covers over himself more neatly than the eleven year old beside him.

"What are you doing back here?" Lilly's voice filled the air.

"Snuck away…" Clementine said, finally finding a comfortable position, facing Luke's shoulder.

Lilly chuckled slightly. "Well get some sleep. It's way past your bedtime." She said.

"I don't have a bedtime!" Clementine stated smiling at Luke.

"That changes now, Clem. Bed at ten every night from now on!" he says closing his eyes.

"But Luke…" she tries to argue but when she sees his eyes closed, she decides to give up. Turning away from both of the adults she mumbles a goodnight and huffs into the covers.

"Night." Lilly says drifting back into slumber.

Luke looked at Clementine's back out the side of his eye. "Clem?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said rolling back over to look at him again.

"Maybe you can stay up a little longer than ten…" he said.

She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes. "Good 'cos I wasn't gonna go at ten anyway…" she admitted earning a small laugh from Luke.

"Yeah, I know!" he said closing his eyes again.

"Night, Luke." She said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, Clem." He said and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for all the support over the last few months. I'll still be active regularly but might not upload a lot. Please, don't forget to Review because I worked really hard to give you this last, long chapter as soon as I could and would love to hear if you think it ended okay. (I honestly think it was a little rushed but to be quite honest, it was ;) Until next time :)**


End file.
